


Pulling Apart the Coils (Translating to Russian language)

by IlSogno



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSogno/pseuds/IlSogno
Summary: Ряд встреч, во время которых Рей пытается управлять «Соколом», а Кайло Рен пытается притвориться, что его положение не так уж ненадежно. Рейло-истории вскоре после событий «Последнего джедая».





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pulling Apart the Coils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705995) by [angharabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharabbit/pseuds/angharabbit). 



После битвы на Крейте Сила, казалось, выжидала, позволяя физическим и душевным ранам Кайло и Рей затянуться. Сами же Кайло и Рей думали, что Узы Силы были разрушены их раздором. Каждый из них пожертвовал чем-то драгоценным во имя независимости, и теперь все, что они делали, оттенялось печалью. Их обоих терзали раскаяние и гордыня, но в то же время никто из них не знал, что они сделают или скажут, если Узы восстановятся. 

После назначения самого себя Верховным Лидером Кайло Рен попал в абсолютную изоляцию. Хакс нервничал, оказавшись у него в подчинении, и единственное развлечение Кайло теперь заключалось в срыве замыслов генерала.

Кайло водил пальцем по датападу на столе, перелистывая отчеты в поисках наиболее безобидных и скучных. Он провел поиск по ключевым словам в тысяче технических отчетов по санитарии, и злая улыбка скривила его губы, когда он обнаружил дело сегодняшнего вечера. Его самые доверенные солдаты должны были провести инспекцию внешних аванпостов.

Прошлой ночью Кайло выяснил, что его личный шаттл был отправлен на длительный и совершенно не нужный ремонт в ночь перед тем, как всему личному составу, включая сторожей и техников, был запрещен доступ к его помещениям. Также из его истребителя убрали все медицинские принадлежности и аварийные резервы, а до этого его личные счета были заморожены в рамках стандартной проверки. Каждый приказ был отменен или отклонен, а на замену появлялся совсем другой.

Момент его успеха был испорчен. Хакс будет разочарован и, скорее всего, скоро увеличит ставки. 

Снова просматривая отчеты с самого начала, Кайло искал что-нибудь еще — что-то, что мог упустить. Он с возрастающим недовольством обнаружил в каждом отчете поиск ссылок на себя — или, что было гораздо хуже, на Рей.

Запустив новый коммуникатор, он предъявил комплект приказов, которые рассматривал уже несколько недель. Теперь, когда они могли не обращать внимания на Сопротивление, Хакс собирался провести полную инспекцию всех баз Первого Ордена — от самой маленькой до самой крупной — и подготовить полный отчет об упущенных ресурсах и неэффективности.

Это дало бы Кайло некоторую передышку и позволило бы ему разобраться в себе… если бы Хакс не нашел способ из этого выкрутиться.

Злой из-за того, что Хакс подсунул это дело ему, он оттолкнулся от стола. Хотя была ночь, он почувствовал, как его конечности наливаются силой.

Персональный дежурный дроид неприметно парил в углу.

— Найди мне спарринг-партнера, — рявкнул Кайло. — Мне нужен вызов.

Он прошествовал по коридорам в оружейную, желая того пространства, которое могла предоставить главная комната по сравнению с его собственной комнатой. Там было темно, помещение было освещено только светом звезд и световыми индикаторами безопасности. 

Кайло снял плащ и рубашку и бросил их на скамейку. Открылась дверь.

— Вы запросили партнера, сэр?

Капитан Фазма снова оправилась после встречи с Сопротивлением. Сияние полировки ее брони демонстрировало ее полное восстановление и внутри, и снаружи. 

— Не ожидал увидеть здесь вас, — скучающим тоном сказал Кайло. 

У него никогда не было достаточно терпеливости для капитана вне оценки квалифицированности ее подхода к программе штурмовиков: она жаждала признания и славы, из-за чего у Кайло сводило зубы. Подобная жажда вызывала у него желание спрятаться в тени.

— Только высокопоставленные сотрудники, прошедшие аттестацию по боевой подготовке и боевым искусствам, могут спарринговать с Верховным Лидером. Это новый указ, и он оставил меня единственным вариантом, милорд.

Ярость будто обрезала углы зрения Кайло. Его полностью лишили обычного выбора спарринг-партнеров.

Вот оно. 

Дроиды не были заменой для людей.

— Я уверена, что вы видели его как часть вчерашнего инструктажа по безопасности и одобрили, сэр, — продолжала она. — Боюсь только, что мне не разрешат долго этим заниматься, так как утром я отправлюсь на задание на Набу. Оно, скорее всего, продлится несколько месяцев.

— Выбирайте оружие, — приказал Кайло.

Она приняла стойку и напряглась, вытаскивая из-за спины и активируя дубинку Z6 — та затрещала и зашипела, вытягиваясь. 

Фазма была готова к поединку, и Кайло впервые показалось, что одолеть ее будет куда более сложной задачей, чем он предполагал.

— Когда вы хотели бы подать сигнал, чтобы остановить это, сэр? — ее голос звучал уверенно. Он мог ощутить возбуждение и предвкушение в Силе вокруг нее. Несомненно, Хакс надеялся, что Фазма сможет избить Кайло.

— Пока кто-нибудь из нас не скажет «стоп», — сказал Рен, размахивая световым мечом так, что росчерки света в воздухе вспыхнули алым пламенем. 

Через час они оба показывали изнеможение, но, не желая сдаваться, продолжали кружить и сталкиваться, снова и снова. Фазма то и дело вытаскивала из недр своей брони то маленькие бластеры, то обычные охотничьи ножи, то парализующие устройства и другие подобные штуки…

Раздраженный этой ее сокровищницей, так как, казалось, вес его светового меча увеличивался с каждым мгновением, Кайло вскинул руку и Силой развернул Фазму, срывая части ее хромового доспеха одну за другой. Капитан закричала как ястреб, развернувшись. 

Ее пронзительный боевой клич внезапно стал громче, когда Кайло, щелкнув пальцами, стянул с нее шлем.

Он быстрым движением уронил ее на пол и на мгновение застыл, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы напасть. Фазма была красива, с ореолом золотистой косы, короной лежащей вокруг головы и чуть примятой шлемом. Ее лицо исказилось гневом, глаза метали молнии. 

Воспользовавшись его удивлением и легкостью своей одежды — простых узких брюк и белой рубашки, она смело нанесла ему прямой удар. Кайло рухнул, задыхаясь, световой меч вылетел у него из рук. Фазма прижала Кайло к полу и, прежде чем он успел отдышаться, ударила его по лицу, хватая за горло — сначала одной рукой, затем обеими. Коса распустилась, и пряди мягко щекотали ему щеку.

Мягко.

Фазма ощущалась мягкой.

Кайло почувствовал себя в ловушке, узнав, осознав, рассмотрев ее тело, и его гнев исчез, уступив место пустоте, а та в свою очередь — страху и панике.

Фазма, опустив голову, тяжело выдохнула, нависая над ним. Давление на его горло и живот усилилось, когда она резко расслабилась и всем весом обрушилась на его тело.

Легкий поток воздуха принес острый смешанный запах машинного металла, сожженной проводки и старой кожи, который у Кайло ассоциировался только с одним кораблем. Он повернул голову, едва дыша от боли в легких. 

Рей сидела на койке в «Соколе Тысячелетия», подтянув колени к груди. Ее окружал полумрак, но можно было рассмотреть, что она одета в майку, ниже укрытая одеялом. Кайло легко мог различить свернувшуюся рядом с ней фигуру спящего человека.

Она его заметила, и у нее округлились глаза. 

Он почувствовал, как внутри начинает вскипать ярость. Фазма оттолкнулась от него и вскочила на ноги, пошатываясь и отплевываясь.

— Мы закончили, — сказал ей Кайло, понизив голос. — Немедленно уходите.

Он взмахом руки Силой собрал ее оружие и части доспехов и бесцеремонно вытолкнул ее за двери. Оставшись в комнате один, он медленно приподнялся, стараясь скрыть одышку.

Какие-либо мысли о том, что он хотел сказать Рей, если Сила сведет их вместе, пропали.

— Предатель, — прошептала она, стараясь не потревожить своего соседа по постели, и встала в полный рост, сжимая губы.

— Кто это? — требовательно, но мягко спросил Кайло, вскочив на ноги. 

Он увидел, как взгляд Рей блуждает по его телу, подмечая пот, царапины и другие следы часовой тренировки. 

— Рей? — тверже произнес он, растирая пятно на челюсти — там, где Фазма ударила его, и услышал щелчок вправления. После чего Силой подтянул к себе рукоять меча и крепко сжал, готовый искромсать любого, кто посмел тронуть Рей.

Ничего не сказав, Рей просто покачала головой. Боль, гнев, ревность и подавляющая неуверенность в себе хлынули через Узы.

— Ты такой раб своей темной страсти? — прошептала она. 

— Я дал две разные клятвы целомудрия, — резко сказал он. — Я сплю один. — Активированный красный клинок с потрескиванием рассек воздух, и Кайло указал им на ее кровать. — Но я вижу твою слабость. Разве старый джедай никогда не говорил тебе о дисциплине, которую требует этот путь? Ночи стали слишком длинными и одинокими? — он никогда не повышал на нее голос, даже сейчас. — Поэтому ты закрылась от меня?

Рей затрясло от возмущения. 

— Да как ты смеешь, — язвительно прошипела она, — как ты смеешь мне об этом говорить, когда я вижу тебя и твою любовницу буквально на тебе сверху! 

Осторожно откинув одеяло, Рей показала лицо молодой женщины и многослойные повязки на ее голове и руках. Кайло опустил меч, наблюдая за тем, как сердитая женщина раздувается как дракон. 

Как же он был неправ.

— А то, что я делаю с моим телом, Кайло Рен, это мое собственное гребаное дело! Но это немного чересчур для тебя — одновременно строить из себя ревнивого любовника и святую невинность. Уверена, статус Верховного Лидера способствует привлечению внимания, которого ты так жаждешь…

— Ты была в моем сознании, в моем разуме, и неужели меня не знаешь?! — наконец выкрикнул Кайло, выключив меч, и в порыве чувств швырнул рукоять в стену позади себя. — Это была Фазма… — начал он. Лицо Рей приобрело угрожающее выражение. Кайло ощутил, как вокруг нее взвивается Сила. — Мы всего лишь спарринговали. Она единственный человек, с которым Хакс позволил мне тренироваться, — он постарался закончить как можно быстрее, сохраняя тон ровным и спокойным. Надеясь ее успокоить, он успокаивался сам. — Если тебя это утешит, я совершенно уверен, что, когда ты появилась, она пыталась убить меня.

Почувствуй это, черт возьми, подумал он, пытаясь подтолкнуть к Рей то, что он почувствовал во время тренировки с Фазмой.

Впервые Рей шагнула ближе к нему. Подняв руку, она посмотрела ему в глаза и заглянула в его мысли, втягиваясь в его памяти в долгий, изнурительный бой, непрошеную близость по его завершении и ярость.

— Ты в клетке, — сказала она. — И ты это ненавидишь.

— Я должен найти кого-то, кто заменит Хакса. Я не могу оставить его у власти. Он монстр.

Слово звенело между ними.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Ты права. Ты никогда не выбирала меня, ты свободна.

Рей покраснела.

— Прости, что назвала тебя предателем. Думаю, ты верен своим клятвам.

Внутри Кайло Рена вспыхнуло тепло. Клятвы были предлогом и теперь превратились в ложь.

— Я тоже их нарушу, — грубо сказал он. — Как разрушил все остальное.

Усталость в мышцах вынудила его неуклюже и тяжело сесть на пол.

— Ты ранен? — нерешительно спросила Рей.

— Это ничего, — отмахнулся он. — Бой был долгим. 

— Если Фазма так хорошо сражается, как же Финн смог ее одолеть?

Рей почувствовала в Узах намек на веселье, которое никогда не было замечено на лице Кайло Рена.

— Он разозлил ее, а в гневе она становится небрежной. 

— Как твои пилоты, преследующие «Сокол» вместо того чтобы следовать схеме. 

Он кивнул, вспоминая нехарактерную нехватку дисциплины в его войсках. 

— Тебе стоит отказаться от этого корабля. Он похож на мишень.

— Он особенный, — обиделась Рей.

— Он мусор.

— Он срезал Дугу Кесселя меньше чем за четырнадцать парсеков!

— За двенадцать, — автоматически поправил Кайло.

Рей вскинула бровь. Он пожал плечами и лег на спину, чтобы смотреть на звезды снаружи.

— Где на борту «Сокола» ты прятал свои вещи? — неожиданно спросила Рей. — На корабле контрабандиста должно быть около сотни укрытий и тайников. У тебя наверняка было местечко, куда ты прятал что-нибудь, когда был ребенком.

Кайло сжал кулак и зажмурился, отгоняя воспоминания, угрожающие задушить его.

— Это место отмечено крестиком, — ровным тоном заявил он.

Они помолчали. Кайло предположил, что Рей раздумывает над его подсказкой.

— Бен, — тихо сказала она. Он открыл глаза — она стояла над ним и тут же быстро присела, скрестив ноги. Ее колени задели его плечо и предплечье. — Мы оба ревновали при мысли о том, чтобы быть с кем-то другим. Как ты думаешь, это просто из-за Уз?

Его сердце сделало несколько болезненных ударов, сдавленное горем. 

— Рей… — медленно проговорил он. — Я попросил тебя присоединиться ко мне, чтобы вместе управлять галактикой. Я умолял. Ты думала, что я имею в виду как коллеги?

Молчание было долгим.

— Иногда я забываю, что всего лишь несколько недель назад ты был рабом. Это твой первый вкус свободы, и, должно быть, это выглядит так, будто я прошу тебя отдать его мне…

Перечеркивая свою храбрость, Кайло поймал взгляд Рей.

— Я связан. Ты свободна.

Казалось, она вот-вот заплачет.

— Я ненавижу Кайло Рена, — прошептала она. — И жалею Бена Соло. — Он кусал губы, чтобы контролировать выражение своего лица. — А тебя… тебя я люблю, — Рей положила ладонь ему на сердце. Вспотевшая ладошка на его обнаженной груди. — Но я не знаю, кто ты. И никто не знает. И пока ты этого не понимаешь, я не знаю, что делать.

Прикосновение привело ее дальше в мир Кайло. Он наблюдал, как свет на ее лице меняется: от тусклых безопасных лучей на ее корабле до отражения миллионов звезд, сияющих сквозь стекло в тренажерном зале.

Рей огляделась, особое внимание уделив обломкам, оставшимся после боя с Фазмой, и присвистнула. Кайло задался вопросом, смогла ли она почувствовать, как у него дико колотится сердце, пока он обдумывал ее слова. В нем сражались Тьма и Свет, страсть и нежность.

Он накрыл ее ладонь своей и сел, прижимая ее к себе.

— Подожди меня.

Сила его взгляда направила через Узы сражение его смешанных эмоций, и у Рей перехватило дыхание. Между их телами осталось так мало места…

— Беги, — шепотом взмолилась Рей. — Здесь ты — пленник.

Она встала на колени так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Освободив руку из его хватки, она обхватила ладонями его лицо, большими пальцами поглаживая кожу, скулы, челюсть. 

Кайло, не осмеливаясь двигаться, наблюдал за тем, как ее взгляд скользит по нему.  
Закрыв глаза, Рей потянулась вперед и прижалась губами к его губам в призрачном поцелуе. Кайло не мог дышать.

— Приди ко мне, — прошептала Рей ему в губы. — Я тебе помогу…

Тьма в нем восстала против искушения Света.

— Будь осторожнее, Рей! — прорычал он, отстраняясь от ее рук, и крепко сжал ее пальцы. — Пытаться соблазнить темную сторону — это как бросать топливо в огонь.

Не сводя с нее глаз, он исступленно покрыл поцелуями ее запястья. Рей стала пунцовой.

Кайло услышал, как за ней раздался механический звук открывания двери. Рей резко повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть… а затем исчезла.

Внезапно оказавшись наедине с холодным звездным пространством, Кайло откинулся на маты и шумно выдохнул.

Она ненавидит меня. Она жалеет меня. Она любит меня. Она не знает, кто я.

Я должен был ей позволить поцеловать меня.


	2. Часть 2

Кайло Рен возился с проводами. Снова. Просто они почему-то ощущались не на своем месте. Он закрыл глаза и провел рукой над проводами, надеясь, что Сила подскажет ответ… но ничего.

— Ну, это выглядит неправильно, — раздался за его плечом знакомый голос.

Кайло подавил вздох облегчения.

— Я никогда до этого не работала с СИД-истребителем, но вижу, где кто-то пытался обойти предохранитель на охлаждающей системе двигателя. Не возражаешь? 

Он посторонился, и Рей заняла его место у панели доступа к двигателю его истребителя. Под ногтями у нее была смазка, волосы туго стянуты на затылке, и пахло от нее маслом и сожженным углеродом. 

— Твой корабль был выведен из строя? — спросила она мгновением спустя, показывая на какую-то странную сварку. — Кто-то приложил немало усилий, чтобы скрыть то, что он сделал, но всего через несколько минут полета этот двигатель бы взорвался.

— Как ты заметила, это выглядело неправильно, — сказал Кайло. Как топ-пилоту, ему никогда не приходилось обучаться больше, чем базовым основам ремонта. 

— Я еще ребенком разбирала двигатели и проводку на имперских кораблях и кораблях Первого Ордена, — объяснила Рей.

— Сможешь это починить?

Она почувствовала в нем детскую надежду мальчишки, желающего отправиться на прогулку и поиграть.

— Посмотрю, что можно сделать. Постой рядом. Мы же никогда не пробовали управлять объектами через Узы… 

— Я должен вести журнал летных часов, — сказал он, будто ему нужна была причина для полета.

Рей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы устранить поломку. Они вместе осмотрели истребитель: Рей — визуально изучая механику, а Кайло — визуально изучая механика.

— Я бы с удовольствием отправилась с тобой, — сказала она, вытирая руки о тряпку. — Давно хотела посмотреть, как движется модель Сайленсер… но я глубоко в воздухоочистителе «Сокола», пытаюсь исправить утечку в катушках. 

— Этот корабль — смертельная ловушка, — заявил Кайло, снимая плащ и вешая его на крючок для шнура безопасности. 

— Но это моя смертельная ловушка, — возразила Рей. — И никто его не ломает. В противном случае Чуи оторвал бы им руки.

Выражение ее лица смягчилось.

Кайло не хотел делать это прямо сейчас. Поэтому, схватив шлем, быстро натянул его на голову.

— Твои собственные люди пытаются тебе навредить. Прошу, подумай еще раз…

Раздраженный, он поднес палец к ее губам, обрывая на полуслове.

— Послушай, дорогая, это был длинный день, и только в одно из этих посещений ты разрешила отдохнуть. И в последний раз, когда я видел Чубакку, он выстрелил мне в живот из боукастера, помнишь? С любым и из твоих людей я не в безопасности!

— Дорогая?! — яростно бросила она, ударив его по пальцу, и хлопнула себя по бедрам. — Ты должен мне спасибо за то, что не станешь эластичным шариком сожженного бекона, Бен Соло!

— Действительно, спасибо, — прорычал Кайло. Глупо было это говорить, но оно выскользнуло само собой. — И я никуда не пойду, пока не найду кого-нибудь с моралью на замену Хаксу.

Он повернулся к ней спиной и забрался в истребитель.

— Ты отвратительно доверчив! — снизу крикнула ему Рей. — Что, если я что-то пропустила?

— Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, — Кайло пожал плечами, опуская стекло. — То, чему не могу помочь, — пробормотал он про себя, щелкая переключателями.

***

 

— Как прошел твой полет? — рассеянно спросила Рей, когда Кайло появился рядом с ней в кабине «Сокола», в кресле второго пилота.

Было уже очень поздно. Она, завернувшись в тонкое одеяло, растрепанная, в пижаме, как раз приняла вторую вахту и сидела, закинув ноги на стену. На коленях у нее лежала старая книга.

— Без происшествий, благодаря тебе, — тихо сказал он, все еще перелистывая файлы на своем датападе. Он был тоже уже одет ко сну, но еще не спал.

— Работаешь? — спросила она, мимоходом выхватив прямо из его руки чашку с чаем и сделав глоток. Кайло закатил глаза и передал ей квадратик спрессованных зерен, взятый из невидимого для Рей источника. 

Она беззастенчиво вздохнула, не возвращая чай. Кайло притянул Силой с кухоньки пустую чашку и наполнил ее.

— Тебя в Сопротивлении не кормят? — рассеянно поддразнил он, кусая губы.

— В первую очередь пайки отдают раненым, — серьезно сказала Рей, переворачивая страницу. — Как и должно быть.

Кайло встревоженно отметил дыры и потертости на ее одеяле и молча отдал ей остаток своего питательного батончика, который тут же исчез. 

— Что тебя так задержало? — спросила Рей, закладывая страницу обрезком проволоки и закрывая книгу. — Они в Первом Ордене не дают тебе спать?

— Я просматриваю персональные файлы потенциальных союзников, — ответил Кайло, потирая глаза. — Сколько мест, столько и людей, а это очень много. Я не знаю, с чего начать.

— Я бы поискала людей с записями о дисциплинарных взысканиях, — Рей наклонилась. — Людей, которые были наказаны за сострадание или снисхождение, за слишком активное участие в оказании помощи местному населению.

Кайло отфильтровал информацию по ее поправкам, и получившееся число оказалось куда более приемлемым.

— Это помогает, — довольно заметил он. — Над чем ты работаешь?

Рей развернула кресло, закинула ноги ему на бедра, используя его как подставку для ног, и аккуратно скрестила лодыжки. После чего подняла книгу, вид которой заставил Кайло задохнуться.

— Как… — начал он, но, оборвав сам себя, остановился и присмотрелся, прищурившись. — Ты украла это у Люка.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — предложила Рей, протягивая книгу. 

Кайло потянулся к книге, на полпути передумал и уронил руку. Его ладонь легла на голень Рей.

— Наверное, она вспыхнет, если я к ней прикоснусь.

— Ты такой… драматичный.

Они помолчали, наблюдая за тем, как мимо проплывают звезды.

— Я научился летать в этом куске хлама, — резко сказал Кайло. — Он никогда не был комфортным для житья. Твои люди в порядке?

Рей уставилась на него, удивленная его беспокойством.

— Обходимся тем, что есть, — просто ответила она. — Жаль только, что у нас нет возможности приземляться чаще. Мы друг у друга в карманах.

Кайло нахмурился, не убежденный ее словами. Рей ярко улыбнулась.

— Я слышала об одной планете, Укио, на ободе системы Абрион. Там производят так много еды, что это помогает кормить все основные планеты. Разве это не потрясающе? Может быть, в галактике есть какой-нибудь мир, где мы могли бы обосноваться, построить свою ферму и есть, есть и есть…

Его сердце оборвалось при мысли о доме, в котором они могли бы быть вместе. Что она могла хотеть быть с ним.

— Я не знаком с работой на ферме, но научился бы.

— Правильно, ты же принц, — Рей улыбнулась.

— Не такой уж я и принц, если планета была разрушена до моего рождения, — сухо поправил Кайло.

Он всегда считал эту тему сложной: сын морально неряшливого обанкротившегося преступника и образца добродетели — принцессы Скайуокер, чувствительной к Силе. 

Было бы проще не быть сыном ни того, ни другой.

***

 

— Ну привет, — сказала Рей, оглядываясь с того места, где сидела, скрестив ноги. Когда она появилась перед ним, посреди обеденного стола, Кайло уронил ложку. — А здесь пахнет лучше, чем в санитарном блоке!

Она держала паяльную лампу и пахла припоем. Лампа в мрачной комнате светилась тусклым огоньком, отражающимся от блестящего козырька защитной маски, которую Рей откинула, чтобы показать свое лицо.

— На этом корабле есть что-нибудь, что в данный момент не нуждается в ремонте? — холодно поинтересовался Кайло, с помощью Силы вылавливая из миски утонувшую ложку. Протерев сбежавший прибор тканевой салфеткой, он предложил его Рей. — Полагаю, ты голодна.

Она просияла, подтягивая миску к себе и безо всякой сдержанности или смущения начиная копаться в еде.

— Этот бедный корабль очень долго был на свалке никому не нужный. Ему нужно немного любви, — сказала Рей с набитым ртом. В Кайло смешались жалость и веселье. — Потрясающе! Что это такое?

— Просто основные белки. Как в зерновых или бобовых.

— Без мяса? — спросила она, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я не ем мяса. — Кайло напрягся. Он ожидал уже обычное высмеивание, недоверие, утверждения о его якобы слабых чувствах… Отец постоянно его поддразнивал.

Рей же пожала плечами.

— У меня никогда не было возможности отказаться от еды, это казалось непозволительной роскошью. Хотя это имеет смысл. Не причинять вреда, если в этом нет необходимости.

И это было так.

Кайло расслабился, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как Рей поглощает его ужин.

— Ты на самом деле должен готовить себе сам, о Верховный Лидер?

— Не так уж много. И это безопаснее, чем есть то, что готовят для меня. Когда ты съедаешь, как сейчас, съеденное потом остается с тобой?

Она посмотрела на него, надув щеки. Кайло заметил нехватку семенного хлеба. 

Рей задумчиво жевала.

— Не могу вспомнить время, когда я вообще не была голодна, так что трудно сказать, — сообщила она, просто констатируя факт. Его еда была простой и однообразной, предназначенной для питания, а не для удовольствия, но ее всегда было достаточно. — Хороший вопрос. Я дам тебе знать, осталось ли это со мной. Мы не пытались намеренно передавать что-либо друг другу, но если ремонт, который я сделала на твоем истребителе, держится, это многообещающе.

Кайло поднялся и достал из низкого шкафа контейнер с питательными батончиками.

— Постарайся удержать их.

— Да, сэр! — Рей жадно уставилась на контейнер.

Он знал, что она поделится, и могут возникнуть вопросы… но и ей это было известно.

— Если у тебя получится протащить их, я посмотрю, смогу ли в следующий раз передать несколько одеял и медикаменты.

Кайло видел, что она не надеется на себя: ее лицо сделалось беспомощным при мысли о таких поставках. Это было хуже, чем она могла себе позволить.

— Ты все еще спишь с раненой девушкой? — спросил он, снова наполняя миску из кастрюли. 

Рей пожала плечами. Выражение ее лица стало более сдержанным, чем раньше.

— И что это значит? — спросил Кайло. Он попробовал выяснить через Узы, пытаясь перехватить ее взгляд и подсмотреть что-нибудь, и перед ним мелькнула планировка «Сокола». — У тебя нет кровати, — понял он и так припечатал миску к столу, что ее содержимое выплеснулось. Рей возмутилась таким расточительством. — Где они заставляют тебя спать?

— Никто нигде не заставляет меня спать, — выпалила она. — Кровати для раненых, а я прекрасно устраиваюсь на полу. Это лучше, чем ржавый AT-AT, в котором я выросла…

— Рей, присоединись ко мне, — раздраженный, без раздумий заявил он. — Ты голодна, измучена, всегда в бегах… Здесь о тебе позаботятся, и ты сможешь сосредоточиться на своем обучении.

— Присоединиться к тебе в твоей благоустроенной тюрьме? — он заметил, как она покосилась на его кровать, большую и теплую с виду. — Ты добился успеха в поисках союзников?

Голос у нее звучал так, будто она защищалась. И все же не могла отвести взгляд от кровати.

Кайло провел рукой по волосам, жалея, что нарушил момент мира.

— На самом деле, да. Я нашел несколько человек, и я надеялся получить подтверждение, прежде чем расскажу тебе, но у меня могут быть хорошие новости, — он отпил чаю, прежде чем передать чашку Рей, а уже она выпила все остальное. — Я дал несколько странных заданий потенциальным кандидатам. В зависимости от того, как они отреагируют, я буду менять их положение, чтобы в конечном итоге заменить Хакса и изменить направление Первого Ордена. Это будет происходить медленно, но первый шаг уже сделан.

— Это здорово, Бен, — нерешительно протянула она. — Я рада это слышать. Как думаешь, ты проживешь достаточно долго до того, чтобы приступить ко второму шагу, если тебя никто не отравит, не взорвет или не придушит?

Он не рассказал ей о подозрительной утечке газа в своем кабинете тем утром.

— Мог бы ты сбежать даже прямо сейчас, если бы попытался? — тихо спросила Рей, потянувшись к нему через стол, и коснулась его щеки.

Прежде чем Кайло смог сформулировать ответ, который, по его мнению, был бы правдивым и спас его гордость, Рей исчезла. 

К его разочарованию, контейнер с батончиками остался.

Теперь Кайло расхотелось есть, но он знал, что Рей ему не простит, если он выбросит остатки рагу. Поначалу он ел, не задумываясь, но потом, когда ложка коснулась его языка, он подумал о том, что Рей тоже касалась этой ложки. Эта маленькая близость наполнила его теплом.

Включив командное приложение на своем датападе, он создал приказ для командира, оказавшегося на мели в секторе Аноат. Если его слежка во время его визита в кабину «Сокола» удалась, похоже, что у него будет возможность проверить одного из своих мятежных командиров.

Кайло подготовил частный заказ на поставки и провизию, которые должны были быть доставлены как можно скорее на заброшенную базу повстанцев на Хоте, и на устранение привычного наблюдения за этим местом, которое велось еще со времен Империи.

К тому времени Рей нужно будет появиться только на один день, чтобы они могли это забрать.


	3. Часть 3

Сила связала их снова поздно ночью, скорее ближе к утру, чем ко времени отбоя. Трудно следовать постоянному графику в космосе, без восходов и закатов ближайшей звезды — одной или двух. 

В кромешной темноте комнаты Кайло услышал с кровати шепот:

— Где ты?

Он резко поднял голову и едва смог различить на простынях силуэт лежащей на спине Рей.   
Кайло спал беспокойно, урывками, и в комнате висел крепкий запах пота, к которому теперь примешались запахи масла и смазки.

Рей всхлипывала, как будто у нее был насморк.

— Почему ты там? Я столкнула тебя, когда появилась?

Кайло покачал головой и запоздало вспомнил о том, что она, скорее всего, его не видит.

— Я не мог уснуть и решил заняться отжиманием. Ты в порядке?

— Я тоже не могла уснуть. Настраивала гидравлику на шасси… 

Он смахнул слезы с ее щек одновременно с ней.

— Что случилось?

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о тех, кого ты убил? — Кайло промолчал. Рей продолжила: — Я не могу перестать думать о преторианских стражах. Что, если под этими масками они были точно такими же, как Финн — искали другой путь, но следовали приказам? Что, если у них были семьи, которые скучали по ним? Это было так легко — отбросить мысль о том, что за этими масками скрыты настоящие люди… 

Кайло подумал об их первом с Рей разговоре — как легко он снял маску ради нее. 

— Мне это снится, — наконец сказала она. — Что я чувствовала… как я радовалась тому, что убиваю их. Как… гордилась этим. — Она глубоко вздохнула и вздрогнула всем телом. — Бен, это Тьма во мне?

Он склонил голову к плечу, обдумывая ответ.

— Джедаи-мастера не обучались бы бою, если убийство противников не было бы частью их служения Свету. В конце концов, знак джедая — его оружие.

— А как же мое удовольствие от этого?.. — Рей перекатилась, чтобы быть к нему поближе.

— Теперь ты умелый убийца, Рей, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Это путь джедаев, и нам всем нравится делать то, что мы хорошо умеем. — Она не ответила. — И я подумал, — продолжал он, — похоже, немногое в твоей жизни доставило тебе удовольствие. Должно быть, это странное чувство. 

— Так ощущается Темная Сторона? — нерешительно спросила Рей. — Так… хорошо? И именно поэтому она так привлекает тебя?

— Для меня она так же естественна, как дыхание, — признал Кайло. — Но ощущается не закончено, не полно… — он попытался подобрать слова так, чтобы не сказать напрямую, что он имел в виду. — Это как танцевать самостоятельно, без партнера. — Он не знал, действительно ли Рей поняла, но через Узы, одинаково легко ощущаемые что им, что ею, всколыхнулась волна смущения. — Хотел бы я знать, было ли то, что я почувствовал, когда убил этих людей, Темной Стороной…

Кайло мог ощущать Тьму своего постоянного контроля Силы как отчетливый резкий привкус во рту, завихрения воздуха между пальцев, тепло, растекающееся по позвоночнику. Тьма привлекала его, заключила в свои объятия, закручивая мощь в спираль между головой и сердцем.

С осторожностью Кайло через Узы спроецировал это ощущение на Рей, не принуждая ее к нему. Он знал, что сдержанность — это цепкая хватка Света в его душе.  
Рей ахнула. 

Кайло напрягся, когда она с готовностью потянулась к Темной Стороне.

— Это ты чувствовала? — спросил он, управляя связью между ними, чтобы не давить слишком сильно. — Когда ты убила их, ты это почувствовала? Эту тьму?

— Нет, — выдохнула Рей. 

Она совсем не боролась с ним; она впитывала его Тьму как песок — воду, погружая его разум в свой все глубже, пока Кайло не потерял контроль. Рей вторглась в его распахнувшееся сознание так, как уже делала это раньше. Уединенность Кайло в собственном разуме сразу же разрушилась. 

— Остановись, — резко сказал он, зажмурившись в попытке сконцентрироваться. 

Тьма внутри него взбухла, подаваясь навстречу молчаливому требованию Рей. 

— То, что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали, — прошептала она, перебирая образы его мыслей, скрытые, сокровенные, которые он создал и которые гнал от себя. — То, в чем у тебя потребность. Я чувствую, что тебе это необходимо…

— Рей, остановись, — решительнее повторил Кайло, потянувшись к кровати, и схватил девушку за руку. — Это просто вожделение, не зацикливайся на нем. Я не потащу тебя во Тьму.

— Посмотри сам — ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя хорошо… — рассеянно проговорила она, возвращая ему одну из его собственных мыслей.

— Рей, ОСТАНОВИСЬ! — ошеломленный ее присутствием в своей голове, прогремел Кайло.

Она с явной неохотой отделила свой разум от его.

— Почему ты оттолкнул меня, когда я попыталась тебя поцеловать? — обидевшись, спросила она. — Я чувствовала себя такой… отверженной, непригодной! А тут ты со своей головой, набитой мыслями куда более… более…

— Последнее, что я хочу сделать, это вовлечь тебя в разврат. Я буду держаться подальше, пока не избавлюсь от этих мыслей, — он отпустил ее руку и снова лег на пол.

— Разврат, — Рей фыркнула. — Ты говоришь как священник.

— Я дважды вступал в священный орден, — отозвался Кайло, — и могу еще раз тебе напомнить, что ты тоже тренируешься, чтобы вступить в один из них.

— Нет, — твердо заявила она. Кайло приподнялся и осознал, что в темноте лицо Рей совсем рядом с его лицом. 

— Что ты подразумеваешь под «нет»?

— Нет, я не стану такой, как старый джедай. Я отказываюсь быть одинокой и жертвовать товарищем. Потому что вряд ли это — путь Света. 

Кайло потянул к себе Тьму, которой поделился с Рей, надеясь, что это поможет ей увидеть причину. Вместо этого он увидел бурлящий внутри нее колодец ее собственной Тьмы.

— Ты же сам говорил, что нарушишь свои клятвы, — вкрадчивым, низким, более глубоким, чем обычно, тоном напомнила Рей. 

В черной и густой, как смоль, темноте комнаты ее рука коснулась его волос, и жар ее пальцев словно вызвал у Кайло лихорадку. Он прильнул к ее руке, к ее ласкающим прикосновениям: она наматывает пряди на пальцы, мягко тянет, поглаживает…

— И также говорил, как опасно пытаться соблазнить Темную Сторону, — предупредил он, ведя внутреннюю войну сам с собой. — Ты хотела узнать, какие чувства вызывает Темная Сторона, и я показал тебе.

— Я хочу большего, — сказала Рей, хватая его за волосы и приближая его лицо к своему. — Хакс может убить тебя. Сопротивление может убить тебя. Твои люди могут убить меня. Этот корабль может убить меня. Я хочу того же, чего хочешь и ты, я видела, что ты этого хочешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня чувствовать себя так, с тобой. На какое-то время поддаться Тьме…

— Я не собираюсь этого делать, — выдавил он, несильно сжав ее запястье. — Ты невинна.

Она разочарованно вздохнула.

— Значит, ты не тронешь меня, потому что меня никогда раньше не трогали? Ты считаешь, что было бы лучше, если бы я нашла пилота или двух и уютный уголок Сокола, чтобы отвлечься, а уж потом ты бы?..

Гнев мгновенно вспыхнул в нем, и он сжал ее запястье крепче.

— Нет.

— Что «нет»? — парировала Рей. 

— Нет, — наконец ответил Кайло, чувствуя, как его сдержанность дает последнее ура. — Но сейчас ты должна уйти. Иди и подумай еще раз.

— Этого я не хочу, — отчеканила Рей, усаживаясь на кровати. — И ты тоже.

Кайло стремительно поднялся, встал, возвышаясь над ней и, как затмение, заслоняя ее, и сжал кулаки. Глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоиться, он отошел к комм-панели и ударил по кнопке.

— Соедините меня с интендантом, — отрезал он.

— Сэр, — ответил спокойный мужской голос, последовало короткое молчание, и затем ответил хриплый женский голос.

— Я реквизирую дополнительные одеяла в эту комнату. Немедленно.

— Строите крепость, солдат? — иронично отозвалась интендант. 

Рей фыркнула. Кайло обернулся, ожег ее свирепым взглядом, выключил коммуникатор, включил свет и сел в кресле возле кровати.

— Я тебя пугаю? — тихо спросила Рей, указывая на кровать.

Он не мог ответить, хотя знал, что она может почувствовать правду. 

Верховный лидер — напуганный девственник.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы я осталась с тобой или пришла к тебе сейчас? Тогда ты бы меня… тронул?

Эта мысль была болезненной, жгучей, и Кайло взревел как раненое животное:

— Конечно, я бы это сделал! Потому что знал бы, что ты моя! Что ты хотела остаться и быть со мной…

— Но я не могу, — прошептала она, — и поэтому я возьму от тебя то, что могу взять.

— Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, глядя на нее так пристально, что она отвернулась. 

Кайло перекрыл разделяющее их расстояние, забрался на кровать и подполз к Рей, думая о том, испугается ли она и будет ли готова отступить по малейшему знаку… но она сама потянулась к нему, схватила за плечи и вцепилась в мышцы, слегка оцарапав кожу.

Кайло повалил ее и навис над ней, слушая сбившееся, хриплое дыхание.

— Разве так ты хотела получить свой первый поцелуй, Рей? — обвиняюще спросил он. — В пропитанной потом кровати человека, которого ты назвала монстром, на Звездном Разрушителе, через Узы Силы? Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Рей подняла руки, крепко схватила и сжала его голову, скользнув ладонями по щетине вдоль челюсти, и потянула за волосы. И, даже если бы захотел, он не смог бы освободиться: Сила, подчиняясь неосознанному желанию Рей, удерживала его. 

И вот оно.

Рей прижалась губами к его губам, и их губы встречались — снова и снова. В ушах Кайло звучала гармония, словно сама Сила пела вокруг них. Он пил ее — опьяняющее смешение Света и Тьмы, сливающееся с его потребностью в завершении, которая угрожала их захлестнуть.

Ее руки поглаживали его спину, талию, бедра, подтягивая его к ней все ближе и ближе. Кайло вцепился в простыни по обе стороны ее головы, не смея двигаться.

— Ты собираешься разбить мне сердце, не так ли? — спросил он, отдышавшись. Рей провела кончиками пальцев линию от его челюсти вниз, к шее, и приоткрыла рот для поцелуя. — Я никогда не смогу пойти к Сопротивлению. Ты никогда не придешь в Первый Орден. Куда это нас приведет?

— Заткнись, Бен, — скомандовала Рей, успокаивающе целуя его. — Сосредоточься на всех тех твоих интересных идеях о том, что мне нужно делать…

— Ты можешь исчезнуть в любую минуту, — пробормотал Кайло, осторожно опускаясь на нее. Она с такой легкостью раздвинула ноги, чтобы освободить для него место, что он прикусил губу, заглушая стон.

Кайло, потянувшись назад, обхватил ладонью ее лодыжку и повел руку вверх — по всей длине голени, изгибу колена, бедру — к убежищу под упругой выпуклостью. По всей длине ее ног пробежала дрожь. И Рей, обхватив Кайло ногами, подтянула его к себе еще ближе. Его пылкая эрекция коснулась ее волной острых ощущений, отозвавшихся через Узы.

Сосредоточив свое внимание на ее губах, Кайло продолжил свое исследование тела Рей. Его крупные руки прикасались к ее груди, талии, бедрам. Во Тьме он ощутил себя собственником, как будто ее тело принадлежало ему, и испытал удовольствие от зеркально отраженного темного чувства собственничества Рей по отношению к его телу. 

— Я твой, — прошептал он в подтверждение, выгнувшись, когда она провела пальцами по мягкой коже внутренней стороны его бедра. 

— Ты можешь взять все, что захочешь, — сказала Рей, подпуская в голос намек на насмешку, но Кайло знал, что она имела в виду. Она резко повернула голову. — Ублю… — начала она резко изменившимся голосом и исчезла.

Кайло рухнул на кровать, заканчивая слово.

Он закрыл глаза, восстанавливая контроль над разумом и телом и чувствуя, как укрепляются границы между его сознанием и сознанием Рей там, где они были размыты. 

Это было тем, чего он боялся. Если бы они были вместе, это не происходило бы вполсилы. Это были бы два схлестнувшихся океана, которые было бы невозможно разделить — они навсегда бы стали единым водоемом, единым целым. Они никогда бы не смогли остановиться на поцелуе.

В дверь позвонили. Убедившись, что выглядит пристойно, он схватил принесенные одеяла и закрыл дверь…

Внезапно дезориентированный, он ухватился за спинку стула обеими руками, одеяла упали на пол. Он слышал голос Рей как статическое радио и, чувствуя ее гнев и разочарование об их сорванной… близости, предположил, что это так бы и закончилось.

Черта с два ты это сделаешь! — кричала она. У Кайло дернулся глаз, когда он услышал характерный рев Чубакки. Его тон был защитным, и было ясно, что он понял, что что-то произошло.

Он хочет выследить меня. И я его не виню.

Не уверенный, знает ли Рей о том, что ее разум кровоточит к нему, Кайло внимательно слушал.

Ты говоришь, что задолжал Хану долг жизни, который теперь не может быть исполнен. Бен не убивал Хана, Сноук заставил его это сделать, и это освободило его. Бен убил Сноука, и теперь он в опасности. Возможно, я не знала его долго, но я уверена, Хан хотел бы, чтобы ты попытался защитить его сына. Так что помоги мне, Чуи, пойдем за ним! Он там пленник.

Смущение, вина, ярость и стыд затопили Кайло. Он поднял стул и швырнул его в дверь. Рей перестала говорить.

Бен? — мысленно спросила она.

Это не то, что произошло, — яростно ответил он.

Я не могу спорить с вами обоими одновременно, — ласково сказала Рей и толчком выбросила его из своей головы.

Маленькие предметы в комнате начали трястись. Кайло закрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Грохот и дребезг прекратились.

Кайло открыл глаза и увидел, как из одеял выскальзывает что-то блестящее. Заморозив это Силой, он поднял его в воздух на уровень глаз.

Минускульная ядовитая змея. Как уместно. И вполне вероятно, что он не заметил бы смертоносную тварь, пока бы она его не укусила.

Протянув руку, Кайло вытянул змею на всю длину и сжал ее мощным кулаком. Сила так сжалась вокруг, что змея мгновенно стала пылью.

Подпитываясь почти всеми эмоциями на спектре, Кайло Рен сжег одеяла, сжег покушение, сжег устаревшее желание держаться подальше от Рей. Как только все осталось пеплом на полу, Кайло оделся и отправился в свой кабинет. 

Сегодня ночью ему не будет сна. Не в таком настроении, не в этой постели, не с таким количеством дел.

Он делал вид, что его власть в Первом Ордене не шатается каждый день. Способность влиять на политику слабела, а ему необходимо было закончить то, что он начал.


	4. Часть 4

Кайло выполнял одну из форм упражнений с мечом, когда оказался по колено в снегу, и несколько раз моргнул, чтобы глаза приспособились после искусственного освещения тренажерного зала к ослепительному солнечному свету. Сильный ветер хлестнул его по обнаженной груди. Дрожа, Кайло огляделся.

Рей выполняла формы со своим посохом, размахивая им так, что в воздух взвивались белые снежные вихри и дуги. Она еще не заметила его. Было приятно наблюдать за ней; ее способности и умения были убедительны. Кайло восхитился тем, что она, одетая по погоде, все еще могла двигаться с такой скоростью и легкой грацией.

Узнав образец, которым она пользовалась, Рен понял, что она скоро закончит и скоротал время, изучая их окружение и глядя в небо — туда, где виднелись очевидные признаки присутствия Сопротивления. И обрадовался, узнав Хот.

— Думаю, ты тот, кому мы обязаны нашей удачей, — сказала Рей, наконец услышав скрип его сапог по снегу. Она повернулась, чтобы поприветствовать его и коротко рассмеялась над его неудачным одеянием. — Пойдем внутрь, — предложила она, направившись к утилитарной двери со двора. 

Кайло, преисполнившись благодарности за убежище, последовал за ней в бетонное здание. Внутри было промозгло. Они молча шагали по коридорам, но он слышал, как Рей говорит напрямик в его разум:

Здесь повсюду камеры безопасности. Я не хочу выглядеть так, будто разговариваю сама с собой.

Справедливо. 

У тебя нет даже собственных рубашек?

Я много времени проводил на тренировках.

На базе было сыро, холодно, но просторно. Рей привела Кайло к двери, на которой мелом было написано ее имя.

— Моя первая спальня, — объявила она, когда они вошли в серую комнату. — Мы недолго пробудем на Хоте, но, пока мы здесь, я буду этим наслаждаться. — Она стащила с кровати тяжелое верхнее одеяло и набросила его на Кайло, растирая ему руки, чтобы помочь согреться. — Не думаю, что Первый Орден часто оставляет позади свежие припасы.

— Когда они следуют инструкциям — всегда.

Голая лампочка гудела от электричества. Все имущество Рей было наполовину упаковано, наполовину разбросано на перевернутом ящике в углу. Сломанный световой меч был аккуратно разобран, рядом с ним лежала страничка с пометками. 

— Спасибо, — наконец сказала Рей. — Я не знаю, чем ты рисковал, чтобы вот так позаботиться о нас, но позволь мне поблагодарить тебя от имени всех, кто не знает…

Кайло отмахнулся от ее благодарности, чувствуя себя неловко. После всего произошедшего во время их последней встречи он был смущен тем, в каком положении они оказались. Мог ли он ее поцеловать? Странно ли это было бы сейчас?

— Ты мог бы принести сюда немного чая, — пошутила Рей. — Я и не представляла, что может быть так холодно.

Кайло, стараясь не краснеть, приглашающе протянул к ней руки, укутанные одеялом и похожие на крылья. Рей порозовела, но приглашением воспользовалась, шагнув вперед, ближе к нему. Кайло обнял ее, укрыв одеялом, и привлек к груди. Он был уверен, что его сердце стучит оглушительно.

— Нам нужно об этом поговорить, — мягко сказал он. — О тебе и мне. О том, что мы почти сделали, и о том, что мы собираемся делать.

— Найди тех генералов, которым ты хотел дать места, Бен, потому что для тебя время практически вышло, — сказала Рей, эхом повторяя его мысли совсем другой ночи. — Есть ли на Звездном Разрушителе то, что тебе дорого? Кроме светового меча, любые вещи, которые тебе жаль потерять?

Он отодвинул ее, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Карие глаза встретились с карими. 

Она была серьезна.

— Ничего, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Это было обескураживающе, — на мгновение он задумался. — Но ты знаешь, что это не то, что я имел в виду, Рей. Мне нужно знать, была ли ты благодарна тому, что нас прервали, и это похоже на отсрочку, или ты жалеешь о том, что мы делали вместе. Я хочу убедиться, что в этом мы понимаем друг друга.

— Ты имеешь в виду, когда мы с тобой в твоей постели чуть не…? — она подмигнула ему, ничуть не смущенная. — Я намерена завершить эту миссию, Верховный лидер, если вы готовы. Я говорила тебе, что люблю тебя, и это все еще правда, — приподнявшись на цыпочки, Рей прошептала ему на ухо: — Здесь даже есть кровать…

Кайло подавил стон, который она все же услышала через Узы.

— Я не могу. Я в тренажерном зале, и сюда в любой момент может зайти кто угодно.

— Какое у тебя расписание на следующие несколько дней? — весело спросила она, отступив на шаг. Ее глаза сверкали решимостью, что встревожило Кайло… но в этот момент она предательски зевнула. 

— Просто встречи и тренировки. Подобранный мной персонал прибывает для получения ориентации. Я отправил двоих непосредственно под руководство Хакса, якобы на замену Фазме, пока она на Набу. 

— Ты часто остаешься в тренажерном зале один? — Рей села на кровать и прислонилась к стене. Кроватка была настолько узкой, что ее ноги болтались над полом.

— Да, — медленно ответил Кайло, пытаясь отследить ход ее мыслей. — Несколько раз в день. Обычно, когда злюсь.

Он сел рядом с ней, ножки кровати громко выразили протест против его веса. Рей положила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза. Легко коснувшись ее разума, Кайло почувствовал ее изнеможение. Она засыпала, и для этого не требовались никакие приемы Силы. Комната вокруг Кайло становилась расплывчатой, растворяясь в его тренажерном зале.

Кайло устроил Рей на подушке, снял с плеч одеяло и укутал им девушку. После этого маленькая печальная комната полностью исчезла. 

***

 

Связь между ними укреплялась и усиливалась, особенно после той прерванной ночи. Иногда Кайло казалось, что разум Рей находится по ту сторону тонкой двери. 

Кайло Рен сел в кабину своего личного истребителя, запустил двигатель прямо в ангаре и закрыл глаза. 

Рей, — нежно позвал он, представляя, что дверь открывается.

Бен? Ты в порядке? — отозвалась она.

Я собираюсь отправиться в полет на СИД-истребителе. Хочешь присоединиться?

Он почувствовал ее взбудораженность. 

Все в кабине записывается. Нам придется разговаривать так или они меня услышат.

Рей появилась за его плечом, жадно уставившись на панель управления. Кайло протянул руку и пожал ей ладонь, прежде чем вывести истребитель в спокойный вакуум космического пространства. Рей подождала, пока он не отлетит достаточно далеко (пока звезды не остались их единственной компанией), и проскользнула на его место. Было тесновато, но она сумела протиснуться и сесть в кресло, а Кайло встал за его спинкой.

Это элементы управления… НЕТ!

Рей не нуждалась в объяснениях. И он сильно недооценил ее умения и ее энтузиазм: она, азартно рассмеявшись, развернула и закрутила корабль в тошнотворных падениях и подъемах. Кайло, прижавшись к креслу, вцепился в его спинку так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Это было похоже на полеты с отцом.

Найди мне то, что можно взорвать, я хочу опробовать эти бластеры!

Кайло проверил экран навигации и указал на точку рядом с небольшим поясом астероидов.

Все зависит от того, как далеко мы отлетим от разрушителя. Не залетай слишком глубоко.

Они провели веселый час, расстреливая космические камни и по очереди меняясь местами, чтобы похвалиться друг перед другом навыками. Кайло был доволен тем, что, кажется, впечатлил Рей своим полетом — так же, как и он был впечатлен ее.

Где ты сейчас находишься? Ты ведь со мной уже несколько часов.

Я нашла в «Соколе» местечко возле звукового демпфера двигателя, где я не могу слышать споры По и Финна. Просто замечательный белый шум. Я прихватила с собой книгу, так что меня никто не побеспокоит.

Кайло словно ударили кулаком в живот.

Что такое?

Он не ответил, но Рей могла видеть всплывшие в его разуме мысли.

Именно там он прятался, когда его родители ругались, изливали друг на друга взаимное разочарование, а потом страстно мирились. Рей увидела панель доступа к тайнику, отмеченную крестообразной ручкой. Там Бен спрятал свою игрушку, книжки, а позднее — блокнот и ручки.

Это все еще хорошее укрытие, — сказал он. — Мне нужно возвращаться.

— После состыковки ты можешь присоединиться ко мне здесь, — предложила Рей. — Комната на двоих.

Он сделал бы очень многое ради того, чтобы никогда снова не забираться в это пространство, даже из искушения побыть рядом с Рей.

***

 

Рей появилась поздно вечером. Кайло был в плохом настроении.

Он пытался добраться до нее раньше, как в истребителе, желая поговорить, но она захлопнула дверь и бесцеремонно вытолкнула его из своей головы.

Сейчас она изучала угли и обломки — все, что осталось от буквально нарезанного на кусочки стола.

— Проблема с переворотом? 

Кайло пнул один обломок так, что тот отлетел к окну, звеня по полу.

— Нет, с этим все идет хорошо. Хакс окружен моими людьми, и они завоевывают доверие сотрудников.

— Тогда почему…? — Рей жестом обвела беспорядок.

— Моя лицензия пилота аннулирована. Они сказали, что для меня это слишком опасно, и мой Сайленсер разобрали на части для исследований.

— Это бесит! — солидарно возмутилась Рей.

— Что это на тебе надето? — резко спросил он, заметив облегающий воротник черной одежды, которой раньше не видел. Рей была в темной комнате, и он толком не мог разглядеть ничего ниже ее шеи.

— Это для миссии, — заявила она. 

Лицо у нее при этом выражало такое неуместное удовлетворение, что Кайло нахмурился.

— Какой миссии?

— Прости. Я не могу тебе сказать.

— Это опасно?

— Может быть, немного, — Рей пожала плечами.

Кайло почувствовал, как в нем снова вскипает гнев.

— Это против Первого Ордена?

Она кивнула.

— Мне это не нравится, — прорычал он. — Ты должна учиться, а не бросать себя на бомбы или проникать на склады со снаряжением или каким бы там ни было мусором, ради которого ты подвергаешь себя риску!

И ощутил, как в ней нарастает раздражение — так, будто его растили намеренно. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты указывал мне, куда я могу отправиться, а куда не могу, Бен Соло!

— Я не указываю, а всего лишь выражаю беспокойство.

— Ты мечтаешь о том, что я присоединюсь к тебе, чтобы сидеть дома и заботиться о тебе, не так ли? Вот так просто отказаться от всего, что у меня есть, делать тебе массаж и растить твоего ребенка?

Кайло сбился с мысли и оторопел. Глаза у него стали огромные. Инстинктивно он потянулся к животу Рей, пытаясь почувствовать жизнь. Она это заметила, вскинула брови и громко и насмешливо поинтересовалась:

— Ты сейчас всерьез проверял, не беременна ли я, Бен Соло? У нас ведь еще не было секса!

Кайло почувствовал себя глупо, и это мгновенно разозлило его еще сильнее. Подняв руки, он притянул к себе световой меч, поймав его в воздухе, повернулся к Рей спиной, прошел мимо нее в коридор и направился в тренажерный зал. Раньше он никогда не уходил ни от одного из их разговоров, но сейчас не понимал, почему она стала такой воинственной.

Двери открылись, и Кайло шагнул в зал. Однако световые индикаторы безопасности не включились, и в помещении было темно.

Один штурмовик стоял в углу, возле круглого вращающегося шкафа, в котором хранились полотенца.

— Что случилось с освещением? — требовательно спросил Кайло.

Солдат ничего не ответил, но окинул его взглядом сверху вниз, рассматривая его обычную черную одежду. Кайло стремительно шагнул вперед, сжимая меч, и наткнулся на ногу штурмовика.

При ближайшем рассмотрении броня на нем выглядела… неправильно, как будто была ему велика, но в кобуре на поясе был бластер.

— Ты мне ответишь, — угрожающе сказал Кайло, следя за рукой возле оружия. Он все еще помнил, как это ощущалось, когда Рей в него выстрелила… 

Штурмовик потянулся и снял шлем; по плечам рассыпались каштановые волосы.

Кайло и Рей очутились лицом к лицу и уставились друг на друга. А затем Рей подняла руку и сделала хватательный жест.

— Время взять то, что принадлежит мне, — сказала она со злобной усмешкой.

И Кайло рухнул на пол, Силой отправленный в бессознательное состояние.

***

 

Он очнулся немного позже, подавляя команду Рей спать.

Судя по всему, она запихнула его в тот самый шкаф для полотенец и сейчас катила его по рампе.

Кайло чувствовал, как она использовала Силу, чтобы отвлечь внимание и получить доступ к кораблю, перенаправляя всех, кто проявлял интерес. В ней кипел страх, и это было оправдано.

Прямо сейчас я не счастлив, — сообщил он ей прямо в голову — вероятно, несколько громче, чем хотел бы.

Это не ты. Я боюсь. Меня беспокоят тысячи солдат и высшее командование.

С ними ты можешь справиться. А позже тебе придется иметь дело со мной.

Мы разберемся с этим, и даже начнем с того, что ты со мной тоже такое проделал.

Я тебя нес. Весь полет держал тебя. Знаешь, чего я не делал? Не запихивал тебя в шкаф для белья!

Скажем, я смогла бы поднять твое тело, но как бы это выглядело со стороны?

Ты самостоятельно заставила меня оказаться здесь. И куда ты теперь меня… катишь?

Начнем с этого корабля. И тогда у тебя будет несколько вариантов.

Ты оставила рядом со мной световой меч. Что мешает мне выбраться отсюда?

Ты сложен как медведь. Уверена, ты смог бы сломать замок и без меча. Но не надо, мы в главном ангаре и окружены.

Ты меня усыпила!

И снова усыплю, если ты не успокоишься; мне нужно сконцентрироваться.

Кайло попытался расслабить тело и устроиться поудобнее, прислушиваясь и держа руку на рукояти меча — на случай, если Рей понадобится помощь.

Она излучала ментальную беззаботность — не хватало разве что насвистывания, и это помогало отвлекать внимание. Кайло мягко прощупал ее разум, пытаясь найти ее план, но там были лишь поверхностные мысли — от всего остального Рей его блокировала. 

Негодование тяжестью засело у него на груди.

Какие варианты ему предоставила его похитительница? Кайло признался себе, что на борту этого корабля ему было плохо, но он слишком сосредоточился на смягчении Хакса, чтобы подумать о том, что будет с Кайло Реном.

Существовал ли Кайло Рен без Сноука и Первого Ордена? 

Он вернулся к проблеме, которую Рей выявила, когда сказала ему, что любит его. Кем бы он ни стал завтра, предполагая, что ее дерзкое спасение-похищение сработало…

Он решил, что позже выяснит, как она контрабандой провела его с разрушителя на неприметный служебный корабль, и услышал гул плохо изолированных двигателей при старте.

— Можешь выходить! — крикнула Рей из кабины примерно полчаса спустя.

Кайло положил ладонь на замок, взорвал его Силой, ногой распахнул дверцу и вывалился наружу. Пытаясь избавиться от судорог и восстановить достоинство, он выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост. 

Рей, услышав скрежет металла, уже ждала его. Она гордо стояла посреди корабля, держа руки на бедрах, ее лицо выражало решительность. Ее взгляд вывел его из себя.

Кайло был уверен, что она слышит все его мысли, спутавшиеся в голове в попытке стать речью.

Как ты смеешь усыплять меня Силой. Как ты смеешь считать, что я нуждаюсь в спасении. Как ты смеешь не посвящать меня в планы. Как ты смеешь манипулировать мной, зля меня, чтобы я попался в твою ловушку. Как ты смеешь так со мной обращаться. Как ты смеешь…

— Как ты смеешь рисковать своей жизнью из-за меня, — прошипел он, одной рукой хватая ее за талию и притягивая к себе, другой — сжав ее челюсть и вынудив ее запрокинуть голову так, чтобы она не могла отвести взгляд, как ни пыталась. 

Она смотрела дерзко, с вызовом.

— Ты никогда больше не станешь из-за меня подвергать себя опасности, — потребовал Кайло окрашенным Тьмой Силы голосом. 

Рей отбросила мощное ментальное воздействие как вуаль.

— Я не буду извиняться за то, что освободила тебя, — с жаром сказала она. — Неужели ты думал, что сможешь скрыть от меня, в какой опасности ты там был? Черт возьми, Бен, даже если ты не заботишься о себе, ты мог представить, что было бы со мной, если бы ты умер?

Она ментально надавила на него, заставляя почувствовать ее страх и отчаяние, преследовавшие ее по ночам. Беспокойство Рей о том, какой несчастной она стала бы, и горе, которое поглотило бы ее без него, Кайло мог попробовать на вкус. 

Чтобы не потерять его, она сделала бы и то, что было бы много хуже, чем переодеться в доспехи штурмовика и пробраться в змеиное гнездо.

Наклонившись, он поцеловал ее. Она обвила руками его шею, коснувшись открытого участка кожи холодной пластиковой пластиной белого доспеха. В голову Кайло потоком хлынули мысли, но Рей не сделала ничего, чтобы их остановить.

— Я не возьму тебя здесь, на полу челнока, — взволнованно выдохнул он. Рей снова поцеловала его, и он губами почувствовал ее самодовольную улыбку.

— А если я возьму тебя? — парировала она. 

— Нет!

Она захихикала над его обиженным тоном, и Кайло понял, что его дразнят.

Консоль издала звуковой сигнал, и Рей выскользнула из его объятий, чтобы проверить.

— Проблема?

— Нет. Мы почти достигли нашего потенциального места назначения.

Он сел рядом с ней в кресло второго пилота и изучил вывод данных.

— Мы в середине нигде.

Двигатели закончили работу, и корабль погрузился в тишину.

Рей щелкнула всеми выключателями, развернула свое кресло так, чтобы сидеть лицом к Кайло, и устроилась на выцветшей коже сиденья, скрестив ноги.

— Итак, у тебя есть выбор, что делать дальше, — начала она. — Ты свободен, и я не буду навязывать тебе какое-либо будущее, даже если думаю, что это лучше для тебя.

Она подняла палец.

— Вариант один: ты можешь вернуться в Первый Орден. Я не буду тебя останавливать. 

Другой палец.

— Вариант два: мы можем вернуться на базу Сопротивления и принять любой прием, который тебе окажут. Они ничего не знают ни о нас, ни о том, чем я занимаюсь. Кроме Чуи: он знает и, буду откровенна, не одобряет. Также тебе следует знать, что твоя мать тоже там. Должна упомянуть, что есть шанс, что она нас вычислила… но об этом позже.

Кайло воспротивился желанию на этом ее остановить. Она подняла еще один палец.

— Вариант три: ты можешь придумать свой вариант, потому что у тебя есть твои собственные соображения, не ограниченные этими вариантами.

Он кивнул. Еще один палец.

— Вариант четыре, мы следуем моему плану.

Чувствуя ее уверенность, Кайло оперся о спинку своего кресла и приготовился слушать.

— Я исследовала крошечную колонию рядом с ненумерованным астероидом. Там живут люди, которые решили отказаться от современных коммуникаций. Никаких коммуникаторов, никаких бюллетеней Первого Ордена, ничего. Они принимают незнакомцев, не задают вопросов, если уважать их образ жизни. Это аграрное общество, и у них много еды, если ты готов работать. Мы могли бы укрыться там. Не навсегда, мы или только ты могли бы уйти, когда захочется, но это было бы для тебя безопасным местом, пока мы не сможем разобраться во всем этом.

Она умолкла, ожидая реакции.

— Мы подвергнем этих людей опасности.

— Первый Орден, судя по всему, не знает о существовании колонии. Я проверила, пока была на борту.

— Это не значит, что они не могли нас отследить.

— Куда бы мы ни пошли, риск будет в любом случае.

Кайло снова задумался.

— Почему ты готова покинуть Сопротивление?

Рей ожидала этого вопроса. 

— Вот как я это вижу, — проговорила она, поднимая руки. Ее ладони были покрыты мозолями, в линии глубоко въелось моторное масло. 

Кайло смотрел на нее: на тонкую фигуру в броне штурмовика, на свисающий с бедра бластер, на красивое лицо, не скрытое шлемом…

Черт побери, она была великолепна.

— Думаю, Первый Орден, лишившийся лидера, переворот, который ты устроил для Хакса, твоя возможность обучить меня и ответственность за мое присутствие в Сопротивлении с ценой за мою голову — все вместе перевешивает пользу от меня как наполовину обученного Чувствительного к Силе и пилота.

Кайло кивнул, потирая подбородок.

— Это похоже на бегство, — признал он.

— Нам нужно перегруппироваться, Бен. Чтобы узнать друг друга, научиться вместе использовать Силу, выяснить, какой должна быть наша роль в этом мире. У нас есть работа, и мы не сможем ее делать, если имеем дело с Первым Орденом и Сопротивлением…

— Тебе нужен световой меч. У тебя есть материалы? — Рей кивнула. — Тогда мы тоже сможем это сделать.

— Мы не будем склоняться ни на одну сторону, пока разбираемся, — подчеркнула она. 

Переменные, собранные ими, сложились в его голове в список.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени нам понадобится? Дни? Недели? Месяцы? — она не ответила. Кайло немного сдвинулся в своем кресле. — Годы?

— Столько, сколько потребуется.

Годы в крошечной примитивной колонии. Наедине с Рей.

— Рей, — деликатно начал он, — за несколько лет мы можем устроить там свою жизнь. Возможно, мы не захотим уезжать, даже если нас здесь будет ждать долг.

Она пожала плечами; броня была плохо приспособлена под это движение.

— Я думала об этом.

— И?..

— Есть вещи и похуже, чем два самых могущественных Чувствительных к Силе, играющих в семью. Никакой пользы, но и никакого вреда для кого-либо. Нейтрально.

Играть в семью.

— Итак… ты предлагаешь, чтобы мы жили вместе?

— Да.

— Думаю, мне нужно немного времени, — сказал он, поднимаясь и проводя руками по волосам. 

— Подумай об этом, — Рей кивнула. — Не нужно спешить.

Он ушел в заднюю часть маленького корабля и, едва за ним закрылась дверь, скрестил руки на груди. Вдалеке сияли звезды, здесь — надежные как нигде, чтобы встретиться с ним.

Вариант один. В Первый Орден возврата не было. Этот период его жизни был, бесспорно, завершен. 

Вариант два. Присоединиться к Сопротивлению он не мог — у них были все основания допрашивать и казнить его, а Рей наверняка отдали бы под суд за то, что она его приняла.

Вот так сразу придумать свой собственный план он не мог и отклонил третий вариант.

Так что остался только вариант четыре.

И Кайло сразу подметил его привлекательность. Домашняя, семейная жизнь была для него тайной, но он был с Рей. Они могли тренировать, изучать и развивать свое понимание Силы. Может быть, разобраться, что Сноук сделал в его голове…

Кайло провел руками по черной куртке, чувствуя слои ткани и швы. Он выглядел бы неуместно на сельской планете или где-нибудь еще, на самом деле.

Маленькие застежки расстегнулись одна за другой, открывая линию к сердцу и вниз. Кайло снял верхнюю одежду и бросил ее на утилитарную кровать. Рядом с ней лежали два плотно набитых рюкзака из коричневой ткани. 

Он неторопливо вернулся в кабину, подворачивая рукава своей черной нижней рубашки и чувствуя себя незащищенным.

— Это твои сумки? — спросил он, наклоняя голову, чтобы не удариться о низкую притолоку.   
Рей глянула на него, и теплые признательные мысли проплыли в его разум из ее сознания. Нервное состояние заставило его заблокировать их.

— Наши, да, — ответила она, возясь с тумблером, который включал и выключал механизм в двигателе. — Поставки с некоторыми дополнениями. Я не знала, как тебя освобождать, или как ты отреагируешь, если мне сопутствует успех, или что ты выберешь после…

— Давай попробуем астероид, — сказал Кайло, чувствуя, как в животе появляется ощущение скручивания. Это было своего рода предчувствие всего тела, которое происходило, когда кто-то сталкивался с надвигающимися масштабными изменениями в жизни.

Спустя дни, а, возможно, даже часы, он и Рей, вероятно, станут любовниками. В течение нескольких недель они, вероятно, найдут место, которое вместе будут считать домом. В течение нескольких месяцев он узнает себя. В течение года, если они не будут осторожны, у них может появиться ребенок. Как у обычных людей. Не монстров или рабов, не джедаев или Верховных лидеров, или мятежников, или солдат. Мир будет отмерять время без них, пока они не будут готовы — если они когда-нибудь будут готовы — присоединиться к ним. 

— Правильно, — тихо согласилась Рей, отвечая на мысли, которые он неосознанно спроецировал. 

Она встала перед ним и взяла его за руки. Он наклонился и прижался лбом к ее лбу.

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю.


	5. Часть 5

По сообщениям, посадочная площадка, найденная Рей, была единственным местом, до которого можно было безопасно долететь. Дешевый легкий грузовой корабль содрогался и раскачивался, заходя на посадку — жесткую, несмотря на двоих пилотов, использующих Силу и пытающихся стабилизировать его в атмосфере. Снаружи было темно; молнии сверкали как бластерные выстрелы, озаряя поток комет, с треском бьющих по металлу.

Рей съежилась, надеясь, что им не придется быстро сбегать.

— Сейчас здесь середина ночи, — сообщил Кайло, изучая выведенные на консоль данные. — В твоем нелегальном сомнительном отчете говорится, что по ночам погода нестабильна, а днем, как правило, ясно, — он прищурился, глядя на обзорный экран. — Давай пока останемся на борту, а утром посмотрим, где находимся. 

Рей согласилась и отправилась к своим рюкзакам. Кайло присоединился к ней и принялся разбирать пайки, пока она раскладывала одежду на две груды, потом он, используя Силу, вытянул из двигателей тепло и в пищеблоке вскипятил воду. Дождался, пока (в течение нескольких секунд) не поднимется пар и бросил в кипяток пакетик с чаем.

— Это то, что, возможно, выдало меня твоей матери, — рассеянно сказала Рей, снимая броню штурмовика, под которой была ее обычная одежда, и расправила складки туники на плечах. У Кайло перехватило горло. — Она услышала, как мы с Чуи спорили после того, как он нас прервал, и увела меня к себе в комнату, чтобы поговорить. Я не знала, сколько она успела подслушать, она не сказала. Там был чайник, и она предложила мне чаю. А я и не понимала, что его может быть больше, чем одна разновидность… 

— Сотни. Возможно, тысячи, — дополнил Кайло, догадываясь, к чему это привело.

— И я сказала, что до того только однажды пробовала чай, и описала его. 

Он низко кашлянул.

— Она сказала мне, что это твой любимый сорт, и он не очень популярен. Она хотела узнать, где я попробовала его, поскольку чай — не обычное явление для рабов, особенно на пустынной планете.

— И что ты ответила?

— Я, запинаясь, сказала ей, что это долгая история. У нее был в точности такой же взгляд, как у тебя, когда ты пытаешься копаться в моих мыслях. Я выдумала предлог и сбежала.

Кайло выдохнул. От его матери ничто не могло укрыться, генерал слишком хорошо умела читать людей. Единственной надеждой, что она не догадалась, было то, что их ситуация была настолько абсурдной, что даже не могла бы прийти ей в голову. 

Однако тут же его озарила мысль. У нее с Люком была связь через Силу, а Люк увидел, как Кайло и Рей соприкоснулись руками на острове джедаев. Мог ли он сообщить Лее об увиденном?

Прерывая их размышления, в дверь шаттла заколотили.

— Откройте! — потребовал голос, почти заглушенный дождем. Прозвучал он взволнованно, с сильным акцентом.

Рей и Кайло, переглянувшись, проверили, под рукой ли оружие и удобно ли его доставать. Рей набросила свое пончо и накинула капюшон, передав Кайло сначала жилет, потом кожаную куртку, которые он надел поверх рубашки.

Приготовившись, Кайло кивнул и нажал на дверной переключатель, Рей нацелила бластер на открывшееся пространство. Лил дождь, град бил по земле, отскакивая возле их ног. Человек в насквозь мокрой белой рубашке взбежал на борт, пытаясь руками прикрыть голову от града. Он не был вооружен, и отчаяние на его лице заставило Рей опустить оружие. Кайло убрал рукоять светового меча в кобуру, чтобы не беспокоить мужчину.

Он окинул каждого из них взглядом сверху донизу и затем обратился к Кайло:

— Ты, в сапогах Первого Ордена, у тебя есть базовая военно-медицинская подготовка?

— Да, — машинально ответил Кайло, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы солгать. — Это обязательно для каж…

— Ты должен пойти со мной. Моя жена рожает, и нам нужна помощь.

— Рождение ребенка?.. — недоверчиво проговорила Рей.

Кайло попытался вспомнить — и да, они приводили несколько минут в день в секции управления общественным здравоохранением, на подготовке к действиям в чрезвычайных ситуациях; но он едва взаимодействовал с солдатами, не говоря уже о гражданских. Его миром была смерть, а не жизнь.

— У вас в поселении нет доктора? — спросил он, вытаскивая из отсека в стене аптечку и заворачивая ее в мешок для мусора.

— Она и есть доктор, — дико сказал мужчина. — Она говорила мне, что делать, но что-то пошло не так, давай же!

И он вытолкал их за дверь. 

Кайло нырнул в ливень вместе с ним, Рей, закрывая шаттл, отстала — всего на несколько шагов, но ей уже трудно было рассмотреть мужчин впереди. Кайло сосредоточился, создавая вокруг их маленькой группы, бегущей по размытой дождем тропе, защитный пузырь, отклоняя сотни молний и градин. Рей восхищенно наблюдала за его мастерством и самообладанием под таким давлением. Это наблюдение позволило ей оценить отличие надлежащего обучения от собственных познаний.

Задыхаясь от напряжения, мужчина привел их к каменному дому. Дверь была приоткрыта — видимо, он выбежал, едва завидев посадочные огни шаттла. 

Внутри, в кухне, на расстеленных возле растопленного очага одеялах, стояла на коленях маленькая женщина в серой ночной рубашке. Женщина была из расы Панторан — синяя кожа и фиолетовые волосы. Верхней половиной тела она опиралась на стул, цепляясь за его перекладины.

— Хсаин, — простонала она в сиденье. 

Он споткнулся, поскользнувшись в мокрых сапогах, и принялся растирать ей спину, отведя волосы с лица.

— Я здесь, Д'Ленн, я привел помощь.

Кайло побледнел.

— Я не доктор, — быстро сказал он. — Я не знаю, смогу ли помочь. У меня только базовая подготовка…

— Она такая с обеда, и прошло уже две ночи, а ребенок просто не выходит. Она измучена, иногда бредит. Я не знаю, как долго она продержится, — Хсаин не пытался скрыть свой страх. Он являл собой печальную картину: насквозь мокрый, с прилипшими к лицу черными с проседью волосами, в глазах — отчаяние и любовь…

Кайло положил ладонь женщине на спину и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал смятение, боль, страх и страдания. Ребенок внутри страдал так же, как и его мать.

Они умирают, — молчаливо сообщил Кайло Рей. — Я не знаю, что делать.

Рей подошла и положила руку рядом с его ладонью, думая о том, что когда-либо слышала о родах, и о том, что знала о своей собственной физиологии. Она сосредоточила свои чувства через Силу в Д'Ленн.

Ребенок заперт внутри, — она обратила свои мысли на запечатанную шейку матки. — Думаю, это должно быть открыто, но это не так. Сможешь открыть, не ввергнув ее в шок?

— Ты права, — сказал он вслух, начиная дрожать. — Я попробую.

Он закрыл глаза, сжимая пальцы вместе у женщины над нижней частью спины. Как распускающийся цветок, он с мучительной медлительностью раскрыл ладонь; каждая доля движения вызывала у беременной рыдания, когда он использовал Силу внутри нее, чтобы расширить и освободить место для ребенка.

Хсаин держал ее руки; холодная вода с его волос капала на ее потное лицо.

Когда Кайло закончил, его трясло, но он смог почувствовать, как ребенок смещается.   
Сменив положение руки, он опустил ее около колен женщины, будто ловя капли дождя. Рей положила руку ему на плечо, мысленно успокаивая его, поддерживая, позволяя сосредоточиться. Мягко — мягче, чем когда-либо раньше он использовал Силу — Кайло потянул ребенка.

Хсаин звал Д'Ленн, хлопая ее по щекам. Она закатила глаза, и ее хватка на стуле ослабела. Рей подхватила ее, прежде чем женщина упала на пол.

Бен, мы ее теряем.

Приготовься поймать.

— Держите ее, — приказала Рей Хсаину, подтягивая его на свое место, притянула со стола охапку маленьких одеял и набросила одно себе на руки, после чего вытянула их ниже рук Кайло. Прижавшись плечом к его плечу, она увидела, что он так сосредоточен, что перед глазами у него мелькают звезды.

Потоком хлынула жидкость, и почти сразу в поджидающие руки Рей выскользнул ребенок, вытянувшийся от головы до пальчиков на ногах, за ним тянулась пуповина. Д'Ленн низко застонала, теряя сознание. Кайло, отступив назад, присел на пол и указал, где нужно отрезать. Хсаин осторожно опустил Д'Ленн на одеяла, укладывая ее.

Рей положила новорожденного рядом с матерью, притянула нож и нитки, опередив Кайло, перерезала пуповину, перевязала ее и погладила плачущего младенца.

Я никогда раньше не видела ребенка, — сказала она Кайло.

— Я тоже, — вслух отозвался он.

Хсаин завернул свою дочь в одеяло, которое тут же впитало дождевую воду с его рубашки. Рей нашла в боковой спальне рубашку и полотенце, и укутала девочку в сухое, пока он приводил себя в порядок. Малышка выглядела бледным синим сочетанием двух видов, с черными глазами и копной черных волос.

Кайло отвел глаза от интимной сцены родителя и ребенка и задумался, что делать дальше. Ребенок родился, пуповина перерезана. Правильно. Крови много, но не чересчур. Главной неприятностью Д'Ленн в данный момент было изнурение, но Кайло считал, что она поправится после некоторого отдыха. 

Плацента вышла. Рей вынесла ее наружу и похоронила под кустом, Силой подняв какую-то землю.

Пожалуйста, давай вернемся на корабль, — попросил Кайло, дрожа на полу рядом с очагом.

— Хсаин, мы можем сделать еще что-нибудь? — мягко произнесла Рей, касаясь его плеча. Мужчина покачал головой и прилег рядом с женой, которая открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на ребенка между ними.

— Вернитесь утром, — попросил он.

Они возвращались сквозь бурю. Рей пыталась сделать такой же защитный пузырь, как Кайло, но безуспешно, и несколько крупных кусков льда задели ее, а из-за ударившей совсем близко молнии волосы Рена встали дыбом. Все же Рей сумела разглядеть огни шаттла, и они вбежали внутрь. Особенно сильным порывом ветра шаттл тряхнуло.

Когда дверь закрылась, отсекая шум снаружи, от наступившей тишины в ушах зазвенело, но слух медленно возвращался. Кайло услышал звук капающей воды, тяжелое дыхание и жужжание системы жизнеобеспечения. 

— Бен, ты должен меня учить, — сказала Рей, снимая пончо. — Твой контроль феноменальный. Я думала, что создание светового меча — деликатная работа, но то, что ты сегодня сделал… было невероятно. 

Вся ее одежда под пончо тоже промокла, и Рей начала снимать ее вещь за вещью. Кайло подумал, что это должно его взволновать, но его разум и чувства словно бы оцепенели. Он не заметил, как она переоделась, и обратил внимание только когда понял, что она обхватила его лицо теплыми ладошками. 

— Давай, — тихо проговорила Рей, помогая ему снять куртку. 

От влажной кожи куртки Кайло уловил запах лосьона после бритья.

— Это моего отца, — понял он и указал на кучу одежды, которую она разложила для него. — Ты забрала все это с «Сокола».

Конечно, ситуация была такова, что он будет вынужден носить эту одежду, но сейчас Кайло был благодарен своему умственному переутомлению — оно мешало по-настоящему испытать те чувства, которые бы она вызвала. 

— Тебе нужно поесть и отвлечься, — сказала Рей, когда Кайло закончил одеваться. Он подметил, что она оценивает его психическое состояние. — И обдумать то, что произошло, до того, как отправишься спать.

Брошенный чай давно остыл, так что Рей его вылила, вымыла фляжку и наполнила ее водой.

— Покажи, как ты делал кипяток, — попросила девушка, вручая Кайло фляжку. 

Он присел на кровать и заметил, что у него руки все еще трясутся. Сосредоточившись на том, что, как он понял, было пульсацией потенциально надвигающейся головной боли, Кайло почувствовал Рей в своей голове — она следовала за его течением его мыслей. Вода вскипела, и он едва не уронил фляжку себе на колени. Рей успела ее поймать и сделала чай.

Кайло же не мог выбросить из головы Хсаина и Д’Ленн, особенно легкую связь между ними, заставившую его осознать, каким мог бы быть неблагополучный брак Хана и Леи. Это были обычные люди, которые своими телами создали что-то необыкновенное — жизнь. То, что он в прошлом, насмехаясь, назвал бы побочным результатом беспорядочных крестьянских занятий. Его родители тоже создали жизнь; мать терпела, отец поддерживал, но Кайло был рожден для уже установленного для него пути.

Он поднял глаза на Рей — она просматривала шкафчик на крошечном камбузе, изучая то, что оставили предыдущие владельцы шаттла. 

Галактика принадлежала ему — или ему просто так казалось — и самая большая ошибка, которую он совершил, заключалась в том, что он сразу не отказался от нее. Двойное дно за фальшью отпало теперь, когда в его жизни не осталось ничего настоящего, кроме его тела, его разума и женщины, готовой рискнуть жизнью и свободой ради того, чтобы быть с ним. 

Решимость Хсаина была поучительна. Он мог бы быть попросту убит, а его дом сожжен, но он отдал бы жизнь за свою жену и ребенка.

Если бы Кайло Рен и Бен Соло искали бы равновесие и искупление, Рей была бы его центром. Все, что в его жизни стоило спасения, принадлежало ей, и Кайло знал: этого будет больше, когда он сможет жить, делая выбор, на который у него не было свободы. 

Его контроль Силы был бы частью этого. Обучение Рей, развитие своих собственных умений, поддерживание всего, что было бы возможно — такое как обволакивание хрупкого тельца ребенка чистой энергией, которую он привык использовать для разрушения.

Сила возвращалась в его тело вместе с возрастающей уверенностью, сжигая шок и изнеможение. Кайло сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как успокаивающая Тьма наполняет его душу.

Это я, — решил он. — Не существует ни одного названия для того, кто я сейчас, но этот человек — я.

Он поднялся, изучающе глядя на Рей, и медленно кивнул. Она почувствовала, как мощь его мыслей нажала на ее разум, и повернулась к нему, вскинув брови. Одновременно увидела выражение его лица и прочитала то, о чем он думал.

— Мой… — она улыбнулась, легко и нежно. Ее сердце забилось чаще. 

Высокий, внушительный темный рыцарь со зловещим выражением лица поднял руку и жестом поманил Рей. Подхваченная Силой, она подплыла к нему, и он тут же поднял ее на руки и пронес над порогом в заднюю комнату шаттла, выбирая открытый участок пола.

Нам нужно пространство, — мрачно сказал он ей в сознание, сопровождая слова блуждающими образами. Рей покраснела, перебирая пальцами его влажные волосы, закрыла глаза и Силой стянула одеяла с койки на пол.

Кайло уложил ее нежно и осторожно, но поцеловал грубо.

— Я хочу обладать тобой, сейчас, — сказал он, продолжая мысленно чуть менее уверенным тоном: — пока ты осознаешь, что мои познания в этой области являются чисто теоретическими…

— Я знаю об этом, — она засмеялась, целуя его, и дернула за подол его рубашки. Та неудобно зацепилась за жилет. — Прости, — пробормотала Рей, когда Кайло выпутался из ловушки собственной одежды, и потянулась к его губам.

Он хотел сорвать с нее одежду, и знал, что сможет, но также знал, что у них не так много одежды, чтобы ею разбрасываться. Поэтому сосредоточился на расстегивании пряжек, распутывании узлов и тщательном удалении каждого слоя ткани, перемежая все это с пылкими поцелуями.

Они негласно нарисовали на талии временную линию, не желая спешить. Кайло прекрасно провел время, изучая, что Рей нравится и не нравится с ее грудью, пока она губами и зубами исследовала участок между его ухом и плечом. 

Их ноги переплелись. Кайло ощутил бедром местечко, где влажность Рей начала просачиваться сквозь ткань. 

Позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе, — он скользнул рукой между ее ног. Рей сделала куда лучше, стянув брюки, взяла его ладонь обеими руками и направила ее обратно, к мелким волоскам на вершине ее бедер. 

Дрожь угрожала вернуться к его пальцам, но Рей крепко поцеловала его, делясь с ним мысленными образами удовольствия. Не совсем уверенный в том, что делать дальше, Кайло попытался потереть круговыми движениями, пока не задел бугорок, и Рей тут же впилась ногтями ему в кожу.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — быстро спросил он.

— Нет, — выдохнула она, — больше. Там. Коснись меня там еще.

Он подчинился, и его чувства захлестнули извивающиеся ощущения Рей. То, что он узнал из своего скудного, ограниченного опыта самоудовлетворения.

— Хорошо?

— Хорошо! — подтвердила она, запрокинув голову и открыв шею. Кайло провел пальцами свободной руки по ее горлу, слегка коснувшись ее груди, и она застонала. — Черт… 

Ее мышцы крепко сжались в напряжении, затем расслабились. На его пальцах осталась влага, и его охватило чувство… завершения. Возможно, несоразмерное задаче. 

Рей издала бессвязный звук и потянулась к его штанам.

Кайло задавался вопросом, было ли это его вожделение или ее собственное — они продолжали смешиваться в его разуме в одурманивающем круговороте страсти и желаний.

Выбравшись из одежды, они некоторое время лежали обнаженными бок о бок. Рей вздрогнула, хихикнув, когда шелковистый мягкий кончик его твердого члена коснулся чувствительной кожи внутренней стороны ее бедра.

Разве это по-настоящему? Разве это происходит на самом деле? — прошептал Кайло ей в мысли, снова нежно поглаживая ее.

Рей почувствовала, как в нем снова нарастает неуверенность, и вспыхнула от гнева. Толкая его в плечи, она перекатилась на него и припечатала к полу, ткнув в грудные мышцы. 

— Давай не будем торопиться, Бен.

Она раздвинула ноги, устраиваясь так, чтобы им обоим было удобно и, глубоко целуя его, медленно опустилась, пока он не наполнил ее.

И его разум испарился.

Распаленный лишь чувством, эмоциями, ощущениями, Кайло перевернул их, подминая Рей под себя. 

Возьми, — подумала она. — Это твое. Я твоя. Возьми то, что хочешь.

Он застонал ей в плечо, чувствуя, как она растягивается и расслабляется вокруг него.

— Нежно, — прошептал он. — Осторожно. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

— Ты не причинишь, — пообещала она. — Открой мне свои мысли, и ты почувствуешь то, что чувствую я.

Странное раздвоение сливалось. Кайло чувствовал, как Тьма заставляет Рей желать, владеть и требовать удовлетворения, и проваливался в еще более глубокий колодец такой же Тьмы в самом себе.

Он грубо взял ее, чувствуя ее наслаждение. Она царапалась, укусила его за плечо, до боли упиралась ступнями ему в поясницу, пока он трахал ее.

Бен…Бен, Бен… — повторяла Рей, ошеломленная, словно ее ударило током, подведенная к краю. Он слышал, как его имя звучит, резонирует через их разумы и теряется внутри с каждым толчком. 

Синее электричество струилось по их телам, когда они кончили — вместе, соединенные Узами Силы слишком крепко, чтобы понять, была ли боль. Вокруг них искрилось, внутри и снаружи шаттла вспыхивали молнии. 

Бен… — продолжала повторять Рей, теперь медленнее, когда Кайло, задыхаясь, опустил голову над ее грудью. Синее электричество быстро исчезло, но его омывали яркие и тяжелые чувства завершения. Сила вокруг них ощущалась иначе, священная, как и их слияние, изменившая сущность энергии, которую они могли бы применить…

Обхватив его руками, Рей удерживала его рядом с собой, пока они дышали — через связь, ими же и созданную.

— Я даже не знаю, чем я стал, — наконец сказал Кайло, достаточно разобравшись в собственных мыслях, чтобы начать говорить.

— Уж точно не священником, — Рей мягко рассмеялась в ответ, обнимая его голову и запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Мы можем делать это, когда захотим, и никто из нас не исчезнет.

Он знал, что она говорит не только о встречах через Узы Силы.


	6. Эпилог

Он знал, что это пришло.

С того самого момента, как у них под ногами захрустела гравийная дорожка, ведущая к маленькому каменному дому, течение его мыслей выровнялось. Рей не вмешивалась, хотя он знал, что она слушает. 

Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, она кивнула, поняв, что он готов, и осторожно постучала во входную дверь дома Хсаина и Д’Ленн.

При свете дня они смогли рассмотреть местность, в которой оказался их корабль. Вокруг раскинулись зеленые холмы и долины, кое-где виднелись белые пятнышки и точки. На вершине их холма располагалась посадочная площадка, коттедж и длинный огород, огороженный защитным энергетическим полем. Над частями сломанного спидера, на веревке, под прохладным утренним солнцем сушились белые пеленки.

Все это не могло еще больше отличаться от того, что с ними произошло днем ранее. 

Пока они ждали, когда им откроют, Рей любовалась яркими цветами в корзинах по обе стороны от двери, подвешенных так, чтобы укрыть их от губительного воздействия ночной непогоды. 

Украшенная красивой резьбой дверь открылась, и наружу пробрался сначала запах хлеба, а затем выглянул Хсаин.

— Заходите, — он посторонился, пропуская их в дом. — Д’Ленн хочет встретиться с вами.

Он пригласил их присесть за маленький стол.

Все в комнате изменилось. Похоже, Хсаину не требовалось много времени на то, чтобы выспаться, и в кухне было уже прибрано, висело выстиранное белье, приготовлена еда. Д’Ленн, укутанная в мягкий халат, вышла из спальни, держа на плече ребенка. 

— Мы благодарны вам, — просто сказала она, приветствуя их. — Вы появились вовремя.

— Вероятно, в другом случае мы бы в вас стреляли, — признал Хсаин, указав на бластер на крючке у двери, и поставил на стол перед ними доску с теплым хлебом и длинный зазубренный нож, после чего вернулся к тарелкам.

— Просто из-за того, что мы здесь приземлились? — потрясенно спросила Рей.

— Просто из-за того, что здесь приземлился Верховный лидер Первого Ордена, да, — сказал Хсаин, глядя на пораженного гостя. — Нам не хочется проблем. Здесь семьи, и они нуждаются в защите. До сих пор нам удавалось уйти с радара… — он передал им обоим по тарелке и налил каф. — Прошлая ночь была безумной, но мне не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что вы разговаривали мысленно и использовали Силу. Мы хоть и живем в изоляции, но не глупы, и все еще получаем материалы и новости из остальной части галактики.

Он разложил по тарелкам кусочки хлеба и пододвинул к гостям красивую тарелку с белым сливочным маслом. Никто из них не притронулся к еде и не пошевелился. Световой меч был не на виду, но в пределах доступности. 

Д’Ленн устроилась в кресле-качалке у огня, и крохотная голубая головка, выглядывающая из одеяла, начала искать ее сосок.

— Прошлой ночью вы совершили чудо, — сказала женщина. — И я не верю, что вы собираетесь причинить нам вред. Судя по тому, как вы ведете себя по отношению друг к другу, думаю, вы просто хотите, чтобы вас оставили в покое, чтобы делать то, что делают дети, когда влюбляются в не того человека. Вы помогли нам, и мы готовы вам помочь.

Черные пронзительные глаза Хсаина, его ястребиное лицо и волосы — соль и перец — придавали его внешности величественность, какой они раньше не видели.

— Как нам вас называть?

Время вышло.

— Бен. Вы можете называть меня Бен Соло.

Он почувствовал, как взгляд Рей скользнул по его лицу.

Я думала, ты оставишь только Бен…

— Они уже знают, кто я, — громко сказал Бен, пожав плечами, взял кусок хлеба и намазал маслом. Это впервые за долгое время будет свежей едой после питания в храме джедаев и многих лет на одних космических пайках.

— Я Рей. Вы намерены рассказать и другим о том, кто мы такие?

Д’Ленн кивнула.

— Это справедливо.

Они ели в тишине. Рей наслаждалась едой, и ее удовольствие смешивалось в сознании Бена с его опасениями и обеспокоенностью. Он-то рассчитывал на анонимность… но вышло по-другому.

Может, оно и к лучшему, что все открыто. Нам не нужно прятаться или притворяться. Честнее.

— Каковы гарантии, что ваши люди не попытаются причинить нам вред? — спросил Бен.

Хсаин вскинул бровь.

— Как я понимаю, вы оба — Чувствительные к Силе, и, должно быть, очень могущественные. У вас наверняка припрятан световой меч или два, и вы, полагаю, сможете позаботиться о себе, если какой-нибудь фермер нападет на вас с вилами. В этом поселении только у меня есть бластер.

— Бен, что случилось с твоим лицом? Это тянется и под рубашку? Похоже, все еще заживает, — Д'Ленн окинула его профессиональным взглядом с другого конца комнаты.

Правильно, она же доктор.

Бен и Рей обменялись неловкими взглядами. Рей покраснела. Они не обсуждали то, что Рей сделала совсем недавно, ранив его и оставив умирать на базе Старкиллер.

— Это сложно, — ответил он, избавляя ее от смущения. — Медицинские дроиды над этим поработали, все будет хорошо.

— Я проверю, когда малышка закончит есть, — твердо заявила Д’Ленн. — У вас есть другие травмы? Полученные недавно? — они оба покачали головой. — Рей, ты беременна? — Рей поперхнулась своим кафом. — Ну, спросить стоило. Заставило же что-то вас вместе сбежать…

— Нет, мэм, это не так, — ответил Бен, пока Рей вытирала лицо салфеткой. Я сомневаюсь, что прошлой ночью…

— У нас здесь нет имплантатов, не было необходимости. Но если у вас их нет, мы закажем, со следующей поставкой получим, через несколько месяцев, и установим, если еще не слишком поздно. 

Чувствуя себя разоблаченным, Бен неуверенно кивнул. Им придется говорить об этом — в конце концов, это ведь тело Рей.

Он проснулся сегодня рано утром, чувствуя легкую слабость и покалывание во всем теле. Обнаженный, переплетенный с Рей так, что она спала, устроившись на его руке как на подушке. Бен видел на ее коже бледно-пурпурные следы и практически заживший шрам, оставленный ей преторианцем. Было слышно, как снаружи стихает шум ветра и града, в иллюминаторы шаттла пробился свет.

Они лежали под его тяжелым плащом, подстеленные одеяла защищали их от холодного металлического пола. Рей тихонько храпела во сне, и Бен аккуратно переместил ее к себе на грудь и обнял. Ее живот громко заурчал, и Бен улыбнулся, наблюдая, как она понемногу начинает просыпаться.

Его улыбка тут же увяла. Вчера они не приняли никаких мер предосторожности. Он хотел обсудить это рационально, прежде чем начать сексуальные отношения, но его — вместе с ней — увлекли, смели собственные темные желания.

Безрассудный.

— Я знала, во что ввязываюсь, — неуверенно ответила Рей. — Мы взрослые, будем иметь дело с тем, что произойдет…

Она отодвинулась от него, чтобы видеть его лицо. В ее глазах он увидел контраст своей бесцветной кожи с ее теплой смуглой, беззвездной черноты своего взгляда с ее сияющими землисто-карими глазами. Рей чувствовала его страх, что она поймет, что он недостойный, заурядный, сломленный человек, совершавший чудовищные поступки, и отвергнет его.

Она поцеловала его. Пламя притяжения, которое направило ее на корабль врагов, чтобы забрать оттуда Бена, все еще ярко и сильно пылало в ней.

Мой…

Твой.

Он видел в ее сознании поток изображений, мелькавший несколько раз за последние несколько часов. Ее уверенность в нем укреплялась, достаточно было вспомнить о том, как Бен убил Сноука, приманил к ней Силой ее световой меч и предложил ей разделить с ним галактику…

— Если бы мои друзья не были в беде, я бы бросилась на тебя прямо там, — прошептала Рей, вспоминая напряженность, с которой он закончил бой и обернулся к ней.

Бену не нужно было знать теоретически, что Рей не готова к следующему раунду — он мог почувствовать через собственный разум болезненность между ее ног, но он перекатился, наваливаясь на нее сверху, и целовал ее до тех пор, пока они достаточно не проголодались.

Бен… Бен, Бен…

Воспоминание о том, как Рей прошлой ночью повторяла его имя, когда они… закрепляли отношения, стало решающим фактором в использовании имени Бен. Новые воспоминания, подобные этому, скоро уничтожат старые, и со временем, думая о Бене, он будет слышать, как это слово произносит Рей, задыхаясь от удовольствия.

Встряхнув головой и вернувшись к настоящему, Бен понял, что его зовут.

— Бен?

Хсаин смотрел на него с удивительно мягким выражением лица.

Мы разговаривали о малышке. Они не могут принять решение о том, как ее назвать, и она обжорка. Это все, что ты пропустил, — пришла ему на помощь Рей. Он нашел под столом ее руку и благодарно сжал.

— Вы же просто дети, не так ли? — сказал Хсаин, наблюдая за их близостью и разладом. Это был не вопрос. — Неудивительно, что вы сбежали. На тебе лица нет.

Он положил на тарелку Бена кусочки яблока и принялся нарезать еще одно для Рей. Отец Бена делал это для него, когда он был ребенком. Рей поинтересовалась, какой это фрукт, и на мгновение его гнев вспыхнул от пренебрежения, которое она получила в ответ.

— Не пытаясь управлять галактикой или быть джедаем, что вы умеете делать? — практично спросила Д’Ленн, перекладывая ребенка с одной стороны на другую. — Что-нибудь полезное?

Бен обдумал вопрос и имел соблазн ответить отрицательно… но вмешалась Рей.

— Бен — одаренный пилот, солдат, каллиграф, и он достаточно силен для любого ручного труда, — она моментально зарылась в его мысли. Он нахмурился, но она так вцепилась в память, что он предпочел оставить ее в покое. — Он знает несколько языков, — продолжила она, — дипломатию, экономику и кое-что о детализации деревообработки.

При этом Хсаин заметно оживился.

— Я был инженером, но сейчас занимаюсь строительством и деревообработкой. Ты можешь помочь мне в моей мастерской в поселении, если хочешь, пока не найдешь что-то еще.

— Бен будет моим помощником, — поправила Д’Ленн, — и, когда он будет знать достаточно, чтобы меня заменить в случае чего, ты сможешь на некоторое время его забрать, если он захочет. Но, если эти двое останутся надолго, он будет обучать старших детей в школе. А ты?

Рей уже была готова проявить себя.

— Я способный механик и могу починить все, что угодно. Я могу починить тот спидер, если у вас найдутся детали и инструменты. 

— Вот что, — проговорила Д'Ленн. — Мы должны вам за спасение малышки и меня. Тебе и Бену понадобится лучшее место для жизни, чем этот несуразный шаттл. До того, как я вышла замуж за Хсаина в прошлом году, у меня был свой маленький домик в деревне. Пока вы этого хотите, он ваш. И если тебе удастся заставить спидер работать, мы можем поделиться и им.

В комнате стало тихо. Рей и Бен раздумывали, ошеломленные добрым предложением. Бен со стороны глянул на Д'Ленн и нежно, осторожно прочитал ее поверхностные мысли, проверяя искренность ее слов.

Волна сильной жажды ударила его, новая любовь к ребенку, боль, утомление… и честное желание помочь.

Бен поднялся из-за стола, взял из сушилки для посуды глиняную кружку, наполнил водой из кувшина и поднес Д’Ленн. Она с благодарностью приняла кружку, и Бен подождал, пока она ее вернет. Кончики ее голубых пальцев коснулись его, и она по-матерински улыбнулась ему, несмотря на то, что была старше его всего лет на десять или около того.

Что думаешь? — спросил он у Рей. — Безопасно ли оставаться здесь или мы должны поискать убежище где-то еще, где нас не узнают? Что-нибудь более изолированное может быть безопаснее…

Ты прав, но мне здесь нравится. Это кажется правильным, даже если это огромный риск. Я голосую за то, чтобы остаться. Мы можем улететь, когда захотим.

В дверь постучали, и все повернулись на звук.

— А я-то думала, когда же начнут приходить любопытные, — с улыбкой сказала Д'Ленн.

Подгузники на веревке снаружи как линия белых флагов просигнализировали поселению, что ребенок наконец родился. Вошли двое Мон-Каламари, поприветствовали Хсаина объятиями, Д’Ленн — нежным прикосновением к щеке, проверили пополнение колонии, оставили подарки — маленькую одежду, пеленки и еду — и ушли.

Дом стал оживленным местом: посетители приходили и уходили, и Бен с Рей сбежали наружу.

— Здесь так много разных людей, — сказала Рей. — Сомневаюсь, что рабыня с Джакку внесет какое-то разнообразие… Я даже не знаю точно, родилась ли я на Джакку.

— Я родился на Чандриле, — сознательно сказал Бен.

— Не на Кореллии, откуда все лучшие пилоты и корабли? — спросила Рей с теплой улыбкой. Он не ответил.

Как мотылек над пламенем, Рей принялась кружить вокруг спидера, анализируя поломки, а Бен осмотрел горизонт, выискивая признаки кораблей, коммуникационных вышек или больших зданий. Ничего не обнаружив, он уселся в саду и принялся медитировать, глядя на долину.

— Идемте со мной, — сказал Хсаин, выйдя к ним позже, когда солнце было уже высоко. Бен передавал Рей инструменты, а она как раз заканчивала восстанавливать двигатель — прикрутила обратно крышку и бросила драйвер в ящик. — Нашли проблему? — с надеждой спросил мужчина.

— Ага. Проблема в том, что у вас ужасный механик. Ничего не было сломано, спидер просто требовал технического обслуживания.

— Проблема в том, что наш механик погиб. Свалился с дерева в прошлом году.

— Это меняет дело, — согласилась Рей.

— Пойдемте посмотреть на дом, это в дальнем конце, от главной улицы. Д’Ленн любит уединение. Думаю, поэтому она забралась на холм — чтобы видеть меня почаще. Я охраняю стартовую площадку, а так большую часть времени сам по себе в своей мастерской. 

Он повел их по крутому склону холма вниз — грязи было многовато для спидера. Они видели, как по улицам в солнечном свете слоняются люди в легкой одежде из прочной мягкой ткани и широкополых шляпах. 

Хсаин махал рукой в ответ на приветствия. 

Двое мужчин, держащихся за руки, остановили его. Тот, что повыше, с огненно-рыжей бородой, криво улыбнулся.

— Слышал, что ты — Кайло Рен. Не собираешься убивать нас в наших постелях?

— Пожалуйста, Клакс, — сказал второй мужчина с тяжелым фестианским акцентом, — не смущай его, они здесь новички…

— Не собираюсь, — прямо ответил Бен. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы создавать проблемы. Просто хотим остаться одни.

— Что-то делать? — уточнил Клакс, только наполовину шутя. — Здесь дети и пожилые люди, и нам не нужен Первый Орден, сбрасывающий солдат и бомбы нам на головы.

Его друг предупреждающе прошипел его имя. Поза Хсаина изменилась. 

— Тебе не обязательно на это отвечать.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Мы здесь, чтобы быть вместе, и Бен будет обучать меня использовать Силу должным образом. Никто не знает, что мы здесь, нам просто нужно тихое место для жизни.

Клакс посмотрел на них и улыбнулся, на этот раз — немного искренней.

— Вы сбежали и поженились? Мы можем это понять.

— Не совсем, — ответила Рей, обмениваясь взглядами с Беном. — Мы не женаты.

— Если надумаете, Артуро здесь — святой человек, и может вас поженить, — Клакс указал на своего друга.

Хочешь быть Соло?

Я могу вообразить и что-нибудь похуже.

Я тоже.

И это значит, что мои дети будут Скайуокерами?

Технически.

Это проблема для галактики.

Несомненно. Я тебя люблю.

Я знаю. Как насчет того, что я выйду за тебя?

— Просто дайте им минутку, — сказал Хсаин, когда они снова обратили внимание на окружающую действительность. Бен понял, что пристально смотрит в красивые карие глаза Рей. — Они могут общаться мысленно и, вероятно, обсуждают детали.

— Мы хотим принять ваше предложение, Артуро, как только заселимся, — сказала Рей, улыбаясь. Бен в волнении сжал кулак.

В течение дня они, окруженные доброжелательностью, оказались в маленьком каменном доме на краю поселения. К ним потоком потянулись любопытные соседи. Как только разнесся слух о их спасении Д’Ленн и ее ребенка, им принесли подарки — все, начиная от консервов и хлебобулочных изделий и заканчивая одеялами, дровами, утварью, инструментами и приспособлениями для плохой погоды, которые необходимо перемещать после наступления темноты. Смерть Д'Ленн была бы не просто личной потерей для колонии — это означало опасную жизнь без доктора.

Вечером, когда застучали первые капли дождя и начал завывать ветер, к ним пришла молодая женщина. Она принесла целую корзину горячей еды и задержалась ровно настолько, чтобы вручить им ее и убежать по улице в обратную сторону.

Они поели за своим деревянным столом в мерцающем свете свечей, ошалевшие от этого урагана людей. 

Позже, услышав, что Бен застелил постель и возвращается, Рей посмотрела на кучу вещей и жестом указала на нее. 

— Вот это такая жизнь, когда ты не раб, когда ты просто нормальный человек? Люди просто дают тебе вещи?

Бен кивнул, не зная себя по-настоящему. Когда люди во дворце, где я рос, или люди в Первом Ордене давали что-то, это было потому, что они ожидали чего-то взамен.

— Рей, хочешь узнать, как собрать световой меч?

Он разобрал их сумки, отложенные в сторону от того, что им принесли. В поисках сломанного светового меча Скайуокера и кибер-кристалла он нашел небольшой сверток, завернутый в ткань, и открыл его на столе.

Несколько игрушек, практически исписанная ручка, в основном заполненный блокнот, и маленькое плюшевое одеяло со счастливыми вуки смотрели на него.

Рей отвлеклась от собирания инструментов — смущение в его разуме оглушало. Она посмотрела на его лицо, на разложенные на столе вещи, потом опять на его лицо.

— Ты забрала их из «Сокола»?

Она почувствовала от него волну смешанных, запутанных эмоций, и мягко произнесла:

— Ты был настолько уверен в том, что он собирается рухнуть с неба или взорваться, и я подумала, что твои сокровища будут безопаснее с тобой, чем с ним.

Он осторожно завернул сверток и положил его в шкаф в их спальне. Никто из них ничего не говорил.

Вернувшись к сумкам, Бен нашел — на этот раз нужный — сверток и разложил детали на столе.

— Обучение начинается сегодня вечером.

Рей подошла к нему, чтобы посмотреть, и боком прижалась к нему. Он уловил ее запах — теплый солнечный аромат, что повсюду тянулся за ней, и слабый след самого себя, что на ней задержался.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу сосредоточиться на сборке светового меча, пока твой разум идет по этой дорожке, — легкомысленно заметила она, не отвлекаясь от распространения электронных частиц, но, взяв его за руку, теперь поглаживала его ладонь большим пальцем.

Он чувствовал, что ей все еще немного больно, но раз уж ее это не волновало, то и его тоже.

Без мысленного предупреждения Рей пнула Бена по ногам, роняя на пол. Он начал подниматься, но она не дала ему это сделать, оседлав и распластав его по яркому плетеному коврику. 

Тьма захлестнула их обоих, напоминая им, что, хоть они и одомашнены, все еще волки среди овец.

— Обучение начнется завтра, — возразила Рей.


End file.
